Locked In With the YuGiOh gang
by luvanime4life
Summary: The gang and their two new friends, Nichelle and Shelby sisters get locked inside a studio! Will they ever get out? Can they deal with one another? Or will they go insane out of their minds! Also, this is my first fic.
1. Locked In

A/N: This my first time. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

_Locked In W/ The YGO Cast_

**Locked In**

"Well guys that's a wrap", said Nichelle as she streched her arms out. She, her sister and some of her friends had been working all day in a rented studio. For god knows what reason and it had gotten extremely late.

"Finally", yawned Yugi. "We can go home." Everyone cheered.

"It's a good thing we taped Barney!" Malik told Marik as he started jumping around. Everyone sweatdropped at the freakish pair.

"What?!" shouted Malik.

Nichelle sighed and began to rub her temples. "Lets get out of here before, I go crazy!" Everyone began walking to the door. Yugi was the first to reach it, but when he pulled the handle it didn't open. He pulled harder and harder, but it didn't seem to budge.

"Uhhh...Nichelle" as he kept trying to open it.

"What?!" she was getting very tired and her patience was growning thinner by the minute.

"The door won't open" he said sheepily.

"WHAT?!!" by that time she had enough, she pushed Yugi aside and tried to open the door. Sadly, having no luck.

"Okay, Who's Got The Key?!" she partically shouted. Everyone looked at one another, then all eyes turned to Joey.

"What?! You think I have it?" he asked pointing to himself.

"Gee, let's think about for a second, everyone is staring at you so that means YOU must have it!!!" shouted Seto as stress marks appeared.

"Well I don't, Mister I'm-So-Rich pants!"

"Joey I gave the key to you, after we came in here!"   
"That was a BIG mistake", exclaimed Mai.

"I figured THIS was gonna happen, so I gave it to ya sister." Everyone stared at the brown haired girl.

"Shelby?!" she said to her sister through her clenched teeth.

She scoffed. "Don't look at me, I gave it to Ryou."

"That's funny cause I gave it to Yami."

"And I gave it to Isizuh."

"And I gave it to...", she paused looking down in shame.

"Well, who did you give it to?!" asked Nichelle.

"Malik," she mumbled.

"Now that was any even BIGGER mistake", exclaimed Tea.

Tristian sighed. "We're doomed."

"Malik, where did you put the fuckin' key?!' yelled Seto.

"Uhhh..." he smiled and rubbed his head. "I don't know." Everyone groaned and anime fell.

"YOU IDIOT!!!" shouted Nichelle.

"YOU BAKA!!!" yelled Shelby.

"Great, now we can't watch Barney!" Everyone groaned and sweatdropped.

Yami growled. "Forget About That Stupid Fuckin' Dinosaur And Concentrate On What Your Hikari Just Did!!!"

"HE IS NOT DUMB!!!" Marik shouted back. I'd rather have HIM as pharaoh then An Asshole Like You!!!

"THAT'S IT!!!" with that Yami jumped on Marik and the great fight began.

"Oooooooo, a fight. I'm takin' in Bets!!!" shouted Malik.

"No your not!" shouted Nichelle as she broke up the rampaging Yamis. "Let's stop acting like bakas and think this through."

"When you rented this, did the people give you a spare key?" asked Serenity.

Nichelle shook her head. "No, they said the janitor here has it."

"Is he still here?"

"No, I saw him leave hours ago."

Tea began to panic. "SO, WE"RE STUCK HERE?!"

"Locked in is more like it", stated Yami. Everyone either rolled their eyes or groaned out of frustration.

"So it would seem", Nichelle said sitting down.

"So...now what do we do?" Tristian questioned.

"We gotta to spend the night here in this Hellhole!" stated Shelby simply.

"You mean in this dark, cold, scary studio?" complained Ryou.

"Awwww, is my wittle Hikari afwaid?" Bakura teased in which Tea nudged him.

Ryou gulped, "No."

"Okay, listen up", said Nichelle standing up. "We have to work together to survive tonight."

"Since when were YOU put in charge?"

"Since now! Now we-"

Bakura interrupted, "If you think I'm going to listen to you, your crazy."

"Maybe you'll understand, after I stick my foot half way up your-."

"FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" Malik and Marik were bouncing up and down, until Isiziuh hit them both on the head.

"As I was saying, before being so rudly interrupted," she glared at Bakura. "We-", but before she could finish all the whole studio became pitch-black.

Everyone suddenly started screaming.

A/N: Whoa!!! How is it so far? Please review, if you like.


	2. What Goes Grrr In The Night!

A/N: Sorry. Gomen. Sorry. Gomen. If this chapter sounds different, forgive me. Why? Well, I tried to update at school, so I put all the chapters I wrote onto a floppy-disk and well let's just say I can't get two of my chapters off of it. I was sooo POed, luckly I have the rest of my chapters. Now I have to write them all over again, and I hardly know what was on them. So, basically I'm screwed. --U. **_Italic phrases and/or words are thougths. HAPPY HOLIDAYS!_** I know I'm late --U **_HAPPY NEW YEAR! '05!_**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Me: And If I did, I'd make Yami MINE! (laughs evilly)

Yami: O.oU

Everyone: O.O

Me: Oh. --U Forget it. Nobody knows how I feel. WAHHHHHH!

Malik: Awwww. There.there. (hugs me) I know just how you feel. (rubs back)

Me: Thanks Malik. sniff Your so-EEEK!

_SMACK!_

Yugi: He's so 'eek'? o.O?

Seto: No, stupid he groped her!

Yugi: Oh.

Yami: Don't You Ever Yell At My Hitari Like That!

Seto: I Can Yell At Him All I Want!

Yami: That's It! (jumps on Kaiba; cloud of smoke forms when fighting.

Ryou: On w/the chapter, this could take a while. sighs --U

_Locked In W/ The YGO Cast_

**What Goes Grrr In The Night?**

Everyone started running around the room screaming and grabbing/ holding anything that was near them.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Who Touched My Butt!"screamed Nichelle.

"Oh, is that what I grabbed?" exclaimed Malik. "Nice," he said huskly.

"PERVERT!" she yelled, as she hit him hard on the head or so she thought.

"OUCH! WHO THE FUCK DID THAT! yelled Seto holding his head.

"Sorry, I thought you were Malik."

"What happened to the lights? I'm so scared...JOEY!" screamed Serenity.

"Hang on Serenity! I'm comin'!" shouted Joey as he ran around the room. "Uh...where are you!"

"Over here!"

"Here I come!" said Joey as he ran to were he heard her voice. He then grabbed someone out of the blue, thinking it was Serenity. "Don't worry sis, I gotta."

"Get Off Of Me You Insolent Dog!" yelled Bakura.

"AHHHH!" screamed Joey immediately letting go of an outraged Bakura. "SERENITY!"

"I'll save ya Serenity!" yelled Tristian, but then fell on somebody.

"WHO THE HELL IS ON ME!" shouted Shelby.

"Sorry," said Tristian getting up.

At about this time, Nichelle was at her breaking point.

"EVERYBODY...FREEZE!" she screamed.

Soon the sound of moving feet had stopped, everyone stood quietly in the dark room.

"Yami, Bakura, and Marik turn on your millennium thinges!"

"Their called millennium items not _'thinges'_", complained Yami.

"And since when did we become your lanterns," cried Bakura.

"I DON'T CARE, JUST TURN ON THE FUCKIN' THINGS!" screamed Shelby.

After a moments hesitation, the items began to glow; lighting up the whole room.

"Now everyone get close so I can see you", ordered Nichelle.

Without any complaints, everyone quietly gathered around one another.

"Now if we want to survive for the night, we're gonna have to work together. So let's put all our grudges and differences aside, until we get out of here...agreed?

Everyone looked at one another then gave a nod in agreement.

"Can I ask you something?" said Serenity.

"What?"

"What happened to the lights?"

"I think they have a specific time limit on when to go off."

"Oh."

"Well if were gonna have deal with each other," exclaimed Shelby. "I'm going to go look for supplies."

"That's a great idea sis, well split into groups. Shelby your group will find blankets, my group will find flashlights, and Isizuh's will go look for food."

"Just don't let Wheeler in that group," said Seto, in which everyone laughed except for Nichelle and Joey.  
"KAIBA!" yelled Joey.

"Seto, stop it and you too Joey," said Nichelle.

"Yeah Seto, stop picking on my brother," snickered Serenity.

Once everyone had contained themselves, they had split into groups: **Nichelle's group:** Yami, Yugi, Seto(for various reasons), and Ryou, **Shelby's group:** Joey(for various reasons), Mai, Tea, and Bakura, and **Isizuh's group:** Malik, Marik(both for various resaons), Serenity, and Tristian.

**Nichelle's group**

"It's so dark in here," shivered Ryou.

"Awww, is little Ryou afraid?" teased Seto.

"No," he squeaked.

"Stop it Seto, or have you forgotten the _'Funny Bunny Show'_?" snickered Nichelle.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Seto. "Bunnies...Laughing...so much laughing...!"

"Calm down there are no bunnies", said Yami comforting him. "Nichelle how could you!"

"Oho ho ho ho ho."

**Shelby's group**

"Stupid Kaiba," mumbled Joey.

"Joey would you please calm down", exclaimed Mai.

"Calm down! Calm Down! THAT NO-GOOD-SELFISH-IGNORANT-REPULSIVE-JERK MADE A FOOL OF ME AND YOU SAY 'CALM-", he was cut off by Mai's lips on his.

"Uhhh...what was I saying about?"

"Thank you," said Shelby.

"No prob, personal I was getting tired of his yelling," stated Mai.

"Bakura get up here we need some light!" shouted Shelby.

"Uhhh...he's got his hands full," said Mai stopping, looking back; along with Joey.

"What do you mean-," Shelby stopped in mid-sentence as she looked back at the locking lips of Tea and Bakura.

"_Why me! _AH-MEN!"

Tea and Bakura immediately broken from their embrace and blushed with the others sighing in frustration.

"I think I'm gonna blow chucks," mumbled Joey.

"You and us both," Mai mumbled back.

"We were just uhhh..." the couple said in union.

"Yeeeeeah, whatever come on lovebirds," groaned Shelby walking on.

**Isizuh's group**

"_Why couldn't Yami be in my group_", thought Isizuh.

"_Why couldn't I be in Seto's group_",thought Serenity.

"_Why couldn't I be in Shelby's group_",thought Marik.

"_If red and blue make purple. How does orange and yellow make pink?_"thought Tristian. I don't knw, I just don't knw --u

"_Hello? Hey, echo! Cool_",thought Malik. Oh boy, I rest my case. --U

Soon they heard a strange, loud, and inhuman noise.

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

Everyone they huddled up on one another, shivering with fright.

"What was that!" cried Serenity.

"I don't know," said Isizuh.

"WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" yelled Malik and Marik.

"What! I can't die!" complained Tristian.

"I HAVEN'T KISSED YAMI YET!" yelled Isizuh.

"I HAVEN'T KISSED SETO YET!" yelled Serenity.

"I HAVEN'T KISSED SHELBY YET!" yelled Marik.

"I HAVEN'T KISSED, DATED, OR ASKED A GIRL OUT YET!" yelled Tristian.

"Whoa, you haven't kissed a girl?" said Marik surprised. "Man, you don't know what your missing."

"I HAVEN'T TAKEN OVER THE WORLD AND SEEN BARNEY YET!" yelled Malik.

Everyone immediately looked at Malik, like he was crazy.

"What?"

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

"HELP!"

A/N: Whoa! What's that noise? Will they make it out alive? What about the others? Review to find out.


	3. WHAT!

A/N: Tanks 4 the wonderful reviews. I'm so happy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. It is clear to me that I've been using the F word too much, so I'm going to replace it with freakin', then I won't have to make this fic. R-rated. Also, I'd like to dedicate this chappie to **Jessica**! This is 4 you **Jess.**!

Me: Why? WHY CAN'T I OWN YOU!

Everyone: O.O

Me: Oh. --U Forget it. Nobody cares. WAHHHHHH!

Yami: Awwww, that's not true. (hugs me) I care about you. (rubs back)

Yugi: Yeah, we all do. Right guys?

Almost Everyone: YEAH!

Me: Thanks guys. sniff

Seto: Speak for yourself.

Me: O.O (lip quivers) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yami: Now Look What You've Done!

Seto: (shrugs) So.

Me: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Marik: SHUT UP ALREADY!

Me: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yugi: On w/ the chapter!

_Locked In W/ The YGO Cast_

**False Alarm!**

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Nichelle's group**

"Hey guys, did you hear something?" asked Yugi.

"No mate, what is it?" Ryou.

"Great, that's just what we need more traumatized people," said Seto.

"KAIBA!" growled Yami.

"Shhhhh, listen," said Nichelle.

Everyone became silent. At frist it was quiet, then a ear-pericing scream ran throughout the halls.

"That sounds like Isizuh's group."

"We've gotta go help them," cried Yugi.

"ARE YOU MAD!" yelled Seto. "Think about it, if their screaming in there, something's in **there** that's not human!"

_"Whose traumatized now,"_ thought Nichelle as her lips curved into a smirk.

"Your right, let's go get those flashlights," stated Yami walking ahead.

"No...YAMI!" cried Yugi grabbing the back of his jacket. "Isizuh and the others are our friends, we just can't leave them." Tears started to fill his eyes and Yami gave in.

"Alright...Alright! We'll help them, but first we have to get the flashlights. Just don't cry, I hate seeing this way."

Yugi sniffed and began to wipe away his tears, when he finished he smiled happily at Yami.

"And you call yourself the pharoh," said Seto while glaring at Yami.

"YOU try ignoring him, when he looks like that," as he said this he pointed to Yugi.

Seto stared at his hitari for a brief moment, then turned his head and scoffed.

"Forget it, I get it alot from Mokuba. How do they do it?"

"Beats me, but it works."

"'Excuse Me! If we're all done chit-chatting, can we **please** get these flashlights and save these guys, before Yugi over there cries a river."

And with that said they continued their quest.

**Shelby's group**

"This is getting us nowhere, at this rate it'll take forever," Shelby complained.

"You said it. I can't keep 'Miss. Friendship' and 'Mr. Robber' away from each other," said Mai glaring at the two blushing pair.

"I'm hungry!" Joey whined like he was 4 yrs old.

Shelby and Mai anime fell.

"IS THAT ALL YOU CARE ABOUT!" Mai yelled.

"No...I'll have you know that I care about alot of things."

"What about me?" Mai said blushing, while inching closer to Joey. "Do you care about me...Joseph?"

_"Oh crap,"_ thought Joey. _"She said my whole first name."_

"Weeeeellllll?"

"Uhh...uhh...uhhh...Oh no!" Joey had grabbed his shirt and began fake coughing in mid-sentence. "Lossing...energy...lack of...food!" He made a alien shierking sound and fell on the floor, he twitched for a bit than laid eyes-closed.

"YOU'RE SUCH A JERK JOEY WHEELER! AHH! YOU CAN'T UNDERSTAND ANYTHING!"

Shelby sighed sweatdropping. "Hey Bakura...Tea how you holdin' up?"

"I think there holdin' each other fine," called Joey smirking. (How'd he get up so fast? O.O)

"What are you-" Shelby had stopped in mid-sentence, when she noticed that they were making out again.

"EXCUSE ME...ARE YOU JUST ABOUT DONE!" Tea and Bakura realized that they'd been caught, **again**, scurried up off the floor.

"I think I'm gonna hurl," cried Joey.

"WHAT IN THE FREAKIN' DAMNED WORLD DO YOU SEE IN HIM!" screamed Shelby. Tea turned to her blushing redder with an annoyed look on her face.

"A person who's misunderstood!"

"Oh...**he's** misunderstood alright," mumbled Joey.

"I bet he's just using you!" Mai said adding her two cents in.

"NO!" cried Tea hugging Bakura. "He wouldn't do that! Would you honey bun?"

_"Did she just call him a 'honey bun'!"_ thought Shelby. (Honey Bun! O.o)

"Of course not, pudding," said Bakura holding her hand to his chest. "I would never dump you. _At least not now_." (Pudding! oo)

_"He did not just say 'pudding'! _Were wasting too much time let's just keep going."

**Isizuh's group (still in a huddle o.O)**

"Do you think they heard us?" asked Serenity.

"Maybe...maybe not," Malik said.

Tristian rolled his eyes. "And if they **did**, won't they come looking for us?" he asked.

Everyone thought about it, then looked at each other.

"HEEEELLLLPPPPP!" they screamed.

About then Isizuh had had it. "This is getting us nowhere!" she then started struggling out of the group huddle. "We're suppose to be looking for food."

_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!_

With lightining-fast speed she huddled back in. "Or...maybe...not."

"Wait a minute," called serenity as she started to listen where the sound was coming from. "IT'S IN HERE!"

Everyone screamed as they unhuddled.

"It's coming from Malik!" Tristian cried pointing.

Isizuh held out her hand from afar to him. "BROTHER!"

Malik started to cry. "HELP MEEE- wait." He then held his stomach, blushing he rubbed is head. "It's my tummy growling, " he said sheepishly. Everyone did an anime fall while groaning. (Idiot! --U)

"YOU MEAN TO TELL US, THAT WE SPENT ALL OUR TIME OVER YOUR DAMN STOMACH!" shouted Tristian.

"Ugh...yeah."

Tristian did an anime fall. Isizuh began rubbing her eyes."Let's go look for food, before I have to kill my brother."

**Nichelle's group**

Nichelle opened a door. "Here we go!" She started to hand out flashlights and turned them on. "That's better. Let's head back."

"Good now I can turn off my puzzle," saighed Yami as he did.

"I hope Isis and the gang are okay," said Yugi worried.

Seto licked his tongue."They'll li-" He couldn't finish be Yami had slapped hand over he's mouth.

"Be quiet, Kaiba." he whispered. "You'll get him started."

"Come on you two," said Ryou walking back with the rest of the group.

**Shelby's group**

"WE' RE GONNA DIIIIIIIE!" Joey screamed earning a slap from Bakura.

"Stop your whimpering and pull yourself together dog!"

"Don't call me a dog!" Joey cried caressing his cheek.

"Wait...I see someth-" Shelby was stopped in mid-sentence beacuse she tripped, taking everyone down with her. "If you guys are done, could you possible...GET HELL OFF OF ME!" Everyone quickly scrambled to their feet.

"Look," Bakura exclaimed pointing to a closet. He slowly opened it revealing blankets and things. "I found some blankets and stuff we can use."

Surprising to everyone, Tea pounced on him and began hugging him. "YAYYY! BAKURA!"

Bakura smirked and held her with one arm. "Do I get a reward?"

"Of course...later."

"But I want it now," whined Bakura as Tea got off of him. Everyone else gave them a look of disgust.

"Get A Room!" Joey yelled receiving a death glare back.

Everyone then grabbed armfuls of pillows and blankets.

"Great...now let's head back, before "Romeo and Juliet" over there, decide to get more friendlier," stated Shelby.

Mai and Joey lefted a hand or finger or whatever toward the sky. "Amen, sister! Preach!"

"Don't hate," snapped Tea.

"We don' t hate...we pity!" the three laughed back.

**Isis's group**

"NOW THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKIN' 'BOUT!" Malik screamed while looking in storage room.

"Food. food...food...food.food...fooooooood," sang Marik. As Malik joined in, everyone just stared and sweatdropped. When they were done, they grab tons of food, espically for Joey, and headed back.

Me: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yami: Is she still crying!

Me: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Seto: Someone shut her up before I won't be respondsible for my ACTIONS!

Me: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yugi: U Please luvanime4life, stop crying. Nobody hates you.

Me: WAHHH-really? sniff

Yugi: Yes.

Me: Ohhhh...OKAY!

Everyone anime falls.

Me: (LOL)

A/N: Hahahaa...Great chap. huh? Can you believe it? Malik's stomach? Crazy huh? Crazy...but hilarious! I cracked up everytime I read it. Oh well, feel free to review if you like. Until next chap. Holla!

Second A/N: To my reviews...

**Lina: **Thnks 4 reviewing, I'm glad u like my fic. I wasn't sure anyone would like it, but u changed that thnks. (huggles 2 u)

**Jessica:** Thnks 4 reviewing, I'm guessing you saw your song, well part of, but it was still your idea. (huggles)

**Kiara:** Thnks 4 reviewing, I can't tell u wat the pairings r. It's a surprise. (huggles)

**Laura: **Thnks 4 reviewing, luv the complaiment. I'll update soon. (huggles)

**Icy AngelWings: **Thnks 4 reviewing, your welcome. I've been reading some of your fics. latey and their very good. I'll be sure to read your yugioh one. (huggles)

**Icy AngelWings: **Thnks 4 reviewing again, don't worry I took out all the f word, so this fic. won't be R- rated, so you've read. Feel free to provide ideas. I'll bee sure to use them. (huggles)

**Chibi-Sorrow: **Thnks 4 reviewing, I'm glad u like it. And I'll update soon. (huggles)


	4. Let The Games Begin

A/N: Hello. Hello...HELLO! Thnks 4 the reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Everyone: That's Right!

Me: I don't have anything to say and I don't really feel like talking. So...who wants to began the chapter?

Everyone: ME...ME...ME...MEEEEEEEEEE! PICK ME! MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me: O.OU

Joey: Pick me! I Luv U!

Mai: JOEY! O.O

Joey: Sorry. --U

Marik: No, I luv u! Pick me, baby.

Me: Uhhhhhh...O.o

Yami: Well, I LUV U MORE!

Me: Oh. OoO! I pick Yami!

Everyone: Awwwwwwwww!

Yami: YES! King Of Games Always Wins! On w/the chapter!

Everyone: (have knives, daggers, and guns) GET YAMI!

Yami: O.O! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (getting chased by mob)

Me: O.O Ohhhhh...dear.

_Locked In W/ The YGO Cast_

**Let The Games Begin**

Everyone meets back in the main room, exhausted and hungry.

"Are you guys okay?", asked Yugi.

"Oh...now you care!" said Tristian.

"What happened?"

"We...heard...noise...scared...screamed...," stated Isizuh, until Yami shook her.

"Calm down, take a deep breathe and continue."

Isizuh breathed. "And then the noise got closer. It turned out to be..."

Everyone leaned forward in suspense and curiosity.

"Malik's stomach."

Everyone did their own version of an anime fall.

"And here Yugi was thinking, that you were being killed or something," said Nichelle. "So sis, how was your hunt?"

"Ask Mister and Misses kissy face over there," she said while pointing to Tea and Bakura. "They couldn't freakin' get enough of each other, let alone get off of one another!"

"And just what were you two doing!" grinned Yami raising an eyebrow.

"Helping, you stupid pharaoh!" yelled Bakura.

"I see," said Seto. "Do you mean "helping" as in the group or "helping" as in yourself and her?" he motioned his fingers on the helping parts.

"Shut up!" shouted Bakura and Tea.

Everyone excepted the love birds laughed.

"Anyways," stated Shelby. "We got the blankets."

"We got the flashlights!" screamed Seto.

"We...got...the...food," said Isizuh as she pulled it into the room.

"Yeah, let's eat!" cried Joey.

"For once," exclaimed Seto. "I agree with the mutt."

"KAIBA!"

"_Well it's a start_,"thought Serenity sweatdropping.

When they all had eaten their fill, all was quiet. Everyone sat bored out of their wits.

"I'm bored," sighed Yugi.

"Me two," said Malik.

"Me three," sighed Joey

"Me four," complained Tristian.

"Me five," said Yami.

"Me six," yawned Ryou.

Bakura streched. "Me sev-", but was cut off by Seto.

"ALRIGHT ENOUGH ALL FREAKIN' READY! WE GET THE DAMN POINT! Geez!"

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Seto for his use of language, then all the girls huddled together to have a conference among themselves. At first the boys didn't notice, until they heard laughter coming from them.

"I don't like the sound of that," stated Yami.

"Me neither," agreed Joey.

The girls gave a nod in agreement and broke up the huddle. They then innocently walked to where the boys were.

"_Uh-oh_," they thought.

The girls gathered around them and Serenity innocently stepped forward. "Since you guys are bored," she began. "The girls and I came up with something to pass the time. And its..."

"Oh No!" exclaimed Malik.

"Here It Comes! yelled Marik backing away.

"Every Man For Himself! screamed Bakura running out the room, but didn't get far because of Tea and Shelby.

"SPIN THE BOTTLE!" they said, as Serenity pulled out a bottle from behind.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" the boys screamed.

Me: Wow! What will happen? Who will kiss whom? The suspense...oh the suspense!

Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (still getting chased)

Me: O-O Oh boy.

Yami: Please...reveiw...for my...sack!

Mob: GET YAMI!

Yami: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: sigh -.-U If you want to save Yami, please review. **Please!** Their ALL gettin' on my nerves!


	5. Spin The Bottle

A/N: Tanks 4 the wonderful reviews. I'm so happy! I could cry! This chappie goes to **Mystery Girl**!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Me: Well Yami, it seems that people really like you b/c they reviewed in the last fic.

Yami: -

Me: As for the rest of you...hehehe...

Everyone except Yami: O.O

Me: I've got a little surprise.

Almost Everyone: YEAH!

Me: I'd like you to meet...Mystery Girl!

Mystery Girl: runs out with flame-thrower, chases mob

Everyone: running from Mystery Girl

Mob: HELP!

Bakura: THIS IS INJUSTICE!

Tea: LUVANIME4LIFE, MAKE HER STOP!

Me & Yami: (lol) On w/ the chapter!

_Locked In W/ The YGO Cast_

**Spin the Bottle**

"What's wrong? Afraid?" asked Nichelle giving them a devilish look.

"We are most certainly not!" protested Yami.

"Yeah!" the boys shout in agreement.

"We're not afraid!"

"Yeah!"

"Are we not strong as one?"

"Yeah!"

"So that means, you'll play!" asked Serenity smiling.

"Yeah!"

"Great!" shouted the girls.

"Yeah...Huh!"

The girls began to laughed as the boys angerily stared at Yami.

"This is all your fault!" yelled Seto.

"If you hadn't encouraged us so much, they wouldn't have tricked us into playing this stupid game," exclaimed Joey. (It's hard to believe **he **said all that. O.O)

"NICE JOB PHARAOH!" screamed Bakura.

"SHUT UP, TOMB ROBBER!" Yami yelled back.

"Oh stop it, and lets play," suggested Nichelle.

The boys all moaned and groaned as they sat into place.

"Soooooo...whose going first?" asked Shelby.

Half the boys yelled, "YAMI!"

"WHAT!" screamed Yami.

"I don't blame 'em. **You** got them into this, so **you** go first," stated Tea.

"Fine." Yami was about to spin it when...

"WAIT!" cried Nichelle.

"What...why!" Seto yelled.

Nichelle quickly dashed to the other side and took Marik's rod and Bakura's ring. "This is why, so these two won't cheat. No Magic!"

Bakura and Marik began to pout._'Shoot!'_

"Why doesn't the pharoh get his taken away?" whined Marik.

"Because I trust him, unlike you two."

Yami finally spins the bottle, which stops at Isizuh.

_'Yes!'_ thought Isizuh.

Yami shrugged. "Oh well."Then walked over, kissed Isizuh, which everyone 'Oooed', and sat down.

"Pick someone Yami," secreamed Serenity excited.

"Uh...okay...Kaiba."

"What!" yelled Seto. "Whatever." He spins and it lands on Ryou. Some laugh and some 'eeew'.

"I REFUSE!"

Ryou blushed. "Same here."

"What's wrong?" teased Joey. "Chicken?" He then made chicken noises.

Seto was then enraged. "NO!" He then loudly walked over and kissed Ryou.

"EWWWWWWW! HE'S GAY!" cringed the boys. The girls just sat staring, while Seto when to wash his mouth and Ryou sat spitting.

"I'll choose for him...Joey," Ryou said wiping his mouth.

"RYOU!" yelled Joey.

"Thanks Ryou," said Seto walking in spitting.

Joey spins the bottle, which lands on...Mai.

"Uh-oh."

Mai began to blush. "I demand a re-spin!" The girls began to snicker.

"Sorry Mai," stated Nichelle. "Rules are rules."

"WELL THEY SU-" Mai was cut off by Joey's lips. When they departed, Mai looked at Joey stunned. "J-J-Joesph!"

_"AWWWWWW! Kawaii!"_ thought the girls.

_"Gimme a break!"_ thought Seto, Bakura, Malik, and Marik disgusted.

"Uhhhhh...I...uh...N-Nichelle, I think you should go!" Joey exclaimed, while blushing and sweating.

"Alrighty." She spins and it lands on Tristian. "EWW! NO!"

"Come on baby! Pucker up!" said Tristian, while licking his lips and making pelvic thrusts.

"ACK! Come on man?" protested Joey.

"YOUR SICK!" Tea pointed.

"GROSS!" yelled Serenity looking away.

"YOU LOOK LIKE A DAMNED PERVE!" shouted Shelby.

Nichelle quickly ran over pecked his cheek and ran back.

"Hey! It has to be a-"

"Shelby **please** spin...NOW!" cried Nichelle interrupting Tristian.

Shelby spins and it lands on Marik.

"AWWW! MAN!"

Marik grinned. _'YESSSSS!' _

"Come on Shelby. You'd best get it over with," Mai said patting her shoulder.

"Yeah! So, come on over here...baby," Malik said in a husky voice, motioning her to come.

Shelby groaned and walked over to Marik. When she leaned in to kiss him, he grabbed her arms and gave her a hard, long, deep kiss. She then slapped him, spat and sat down disgusted and angry.

"GO...Yugi!"

"Okay." He spins and it lands on Malik.

"NOOOO!" Yami cried. He quickly ran over to Yugi and held him tightly. "He **is not **kissing that...that...**thing**!"

"SAME HERE! shouted Malik.

"But he has to...or else," smirked Seto.

"NO!" Yami cried hugging Yugi tigher, turning him blue. (By the way, he doesn't know his hurting him. But y'all probably knew that. )

"Yami let go! Your choking him!" shouted Nichelle.

Yugi struggles to get out of his grip. "I...have to...Yami. Let...go!" He finally gets out and walks to Malik. (HE' S NOT GAY! oo)

"WHAT ON EARTH IS HE DOING!" cried Marik.

Yugi cups Malik's cheeks and kisses him, then quickly runs to wash his mouth.

"OH MY GOODNESS!" everyone screamed, except Yami and Malik.

"Y...Yu...Yugi!" said Yami stunned, confused, and disgusted.

"Ugh...Ewww...Awww...Man!" yelled Malik in between spits.

"My...hitari...kissed...a mad man."

"I'll chose for that homo. Ryou."

He spins and it lands on Shelby. "Well, its better than Kaiba or anybody else." He kisses Shelby and sits down. "Marik. Uh-oh."

Everyone practically jumped 400ft into the air. "WHAT!"

Ryou rubbed his head. "Ooops."

"Yes!" Marik yelled spinning the bottle, which lands on Yami. "NO! THAT DOESN' T COUNT!"

"I SECOND THAT!" Yami protested.

"I'D RATHER KISS ANYBODY _BUT_ HIM!"

"Come on Marik, or should I say chicken," mocked Tristian while making chicken noises, later joined in by Joey.

"THAT'S IT!" Marik ran over to Yami, kissed him, then ran to wash his mouth.

"EWWWWWW! I'VE BEEN KISSED BY A MAD MAN!" yelled Yami spitting. "I'VE BEEN VIOLATED!"

"Okay, this has been fun, but I'm getting tired off this," stated Seto yawning.

The girls then huddled up for another conference.

"Now you've doneit!" yelled Yami.

"Nice going Kaiba!" added Joey.

Soon they break, and innocently walked to them.

Shelby walked up. "Since you guys are still bored, the gals and I came up w/ another game. And its..."

"NOOOO!" cried Malik.

"WERE GONNA DIE!" shouted Marik.

"HEAD FOR THE HILLS!" called Tristian.

"Truth or Dare!" said the girls.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed the boys

A/N: MHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAAA...what will happen next? Stay tuned!


	6. Truth or Dare pt 1

**A/N: **Hello everybody, I am sorry I haven't updated I've just been too lazy I guess. Now I'm back on track! This chappie is to all my reviewers. (huggles)

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH, BUT I **DO **OWN SHELBY AND NICHELLE! THEIR MINE! NOBODY CAN HAVE THEM! (foaming the mouth)

Everyone: o.O

Yami: Get a hold of yourself, woman!

Me: Sorry, don't know what came over me.

Seto: I'll say.

Me: gives mean glare Well chappie 6 part 1 commin' atcha!

_Locked In W/ the YuGiOh Gang_

**Truth or Dare pt.1**

"Why must you torture us so?" whined Malik pouting.

"Because we can," stated Nichelle simply. "Now...who wants to go first?"

"Oh...me!" shouted Yami. "Uhhh...Kaiba...truth or dare?"

"Figures," he grunted. "You would ask me first."

"Would you just answer the damned question!"

"FINE! Freakin' cry baby, truth!"

"Wimp," mumbled Joey. "Okay, is it true that you...like Joey's sister?"

Everyone froze and stared at Kaiba to a wait his answer. Kaiba on the other and was starting to sweat. He had liked Serenity, but it was only for a little while, until Shelby came into the picture. After all she **was** nearly the same age as he was and good looking.

"I uhh..." he started, but was interrupted by a yell.

"Hold it...Hold It!" shouted Joey.

Everyone took out video cameras and tape recorders, from God know where, and placed a light on Seto.

"Okay, go for it!" signaled Joey once more.

"Yeah, so?" he stated simply making everyone gasp, except for Joey and Serenity, she blushed and he started getting mad because Kaiba had liked his sister. "But it was only for a short time."

"What changed your mind?" Yami urged on.

Kaiba scoffed. "That's none of your business pharaoh. Besides, your truth question...is over."

"Why you little," said Joey through clenched teeth.

"Well now that that's over...Wheeler! Truth or dare!"

"Well which one?" asked Tea. "That's a stupid question. I mean there are **two** Wheelers I'll have you know and-"

"I meant Joey you idiot!"

"Watch your mouth you incompetent fool!" said Bakura. "Nobody calls Tea an idiot and gets away with it!"

Everyone stared wide-eyed at Bakura, especially Tea.

"I'm impressed, you have come a long way Bakura," stated Ryou making Bakura put on a Cause-I'm-bad face.

"Damn it! Can we please get on with it?" shouted the impatient Mai.

Kaiba growled. "Joey, answer the question!"

Joey looked at Kaiba shocked. "You said my name."

"NOW!"

"A' RIGHT! A' Right! Truth."

"Wimp, is it true that...you have wet dreams about Mai?"

Everyone looked at Seto in disgust, and then turned to Joey, who looked red-hot.

"I...uhh…"

"We're waiting mutt," chuckled Marik.

"Uhh...okay...1. I'm not a wimp. 2. I'm NOT a mutt. And last uhh...mmm...sometimes."

"Sometimes what?" asked Nichelle eagerly.

"Sometimes...I do...have...wet...dreams...about...Mai," he stammered.

In addition, ALL the boys laughed, excluding Yugi, Ryou, Yami, Tristian, and the girls then just blushed. Especially Mai, who just stared at the sulking dirty-blonde boy.

"A' Right! That's It! Bakura, you know the drill!"

"Truth," he said knowingly.

_"Can we **please** get a person with a backbone to say dare!" _thought Shelby.

"A' right...here's a question for you since you wanna laugh. You don't really like Tea do you? Your just wit her for some booty."

Tea stared shocked at Joey along with everyone else

"What kind of damned question is that?" yelled Bakura. "I do like her...very much I might add. I don't care about 'that'; I care for her and her alone is enough."

"This has to be an act," Nichelle whispered to Yugi. "Cause he'd never open up like this."

"Maybe...he's changed more than we thought," Yugi whispered back. "It could happen."

"Bakura," Tea whispered in tears. "Do you really-"

"I hate to interrupt this 'blissful' moment," stated Isizuh motioning her fingers on blissful. "But if you would be as kind as to continue...that would be wonderful."

"I second that," said Tristian.

Bakura made an irritated face before proceeding. "Hitari-"

"Truth," Ryou said smiling making everyone groaning. "What!"

Bakura sighed in frustration. "Okay...what are you doing in your room, while I'm away?"

Ryou blushed. "I...uhhh," he said whispering something under his breathe.

"Pardon?" grinned Malik.

"I practice aerobics!" Ryou shouted blushing.

There were a few snickers and others just stared blushing at Ryou.

"Ryou...that's a-a very interesting hobby," stated Mai.

"Yeah...interesting," snickered Marik. "NOT!"

He and some other immature men started laughing their heads off. As for the rest, they glared at them and Ryou just sat sulking and blushing.

"If your all done being idiots, which I highly doubt," said Nichelle. "May we resume playing?"

"Alright, hmm...let's see. Uhhh...Yugi, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said with a wicked grin. "Show me whatcha got!"

"Finally, a real man!" shouted Shelby putting her hands in the air.

"Yeah...at least someone has a backbone," said Mai. "Unlike others."

"Okay...then I dare you to give lap dances to all the girls."

Yugi felt himself heat up as all the girls squealed in delight, while the others either groaned or glared at Ryou.

"Don't worry Yug, I trust ya wit my sister," said Joey giving him the a-okay.

"But it's not alright with me!" shouted Bakura. "Your not getting your body anywhere near Tea!"

"That goes the same for our sister," stated Malik with Marik right behind him.

"Oh...shut up and let us have some fun," cried Isizuh putting on some music.

"Yeah...it is a free country," stated Tea. "But anyways...come on Yugi."

"We're waiting," sang Shelby motioning him to come.

Yugi stood up and let the music take over. As he unbuckled his belt, he started swaying his hips, making his way toward the girls. The boys, mostly Yami, stared at him wide-eyed as he sat on each girl's lap doing crazy movements. He turned, swayed, did pelvic thrust to all the girls, who were quite enjoying themselves. They stuffed money in his pants as he did his stuff. He got lost in the music; so much that he took of his shirt and swung it around his head. He started acting much like a chip and dale dancer and with an encore; he danced on the girls once more, before the entertainment came to an end. Ryou stopped the music as the girls fanned themselves, breathing heavily. And the boys just stared in complete shock.

"Wow!" breathed Tea.

"That was incredible!" said Isizuh and Serenity.

"Great! Now I'm broke," breathed Shelby.

"Where did you learn moves like that Yugi?" asked Mai grinning.

Yugi blushed and shrugged.

"I don't know really," he stated counting the money out of his pants. "Just came to me."

"Pharaoh," said Bakura. "You have a very dirty hitari."

"After that performance, I don't think he has the right to be called your hitari," said Kaiba

"You need to have a looooooong talk with him pharaoh," added Marik.

"He's not pure anymore," said Malik. "It makes you think that **he** is the yami and **you** are the hitari."

Yami didn't hear a word they had said. He was still in shock from watching Yugi.

"I don't...even...know...you," pointed Tristian.

"Aww...grow up already," said Mai.

"I can see why you like him," whispered Shelby to her young sister. "He's a wonderful dancer."

Nichelle blushed deep red. "Shut up!" she whispered back pushing her.

"Okay...if you're all done showing off," stated Kaiba. "Please continue!"

"Fine...uhhh..."

* * *

Me: Mwhahahahahaa…who does Yugi pick? Stay tuned.

Everyone: Nooooooooo…..

**A/N: **Well that's it for part 1. Stay tuned for the next part! Plz send lots of reviews. Until next chappie. PEACE OUT! J Also, I thank all my reviews candy and huggles to you all:)


	7. Truth or Dare pt 2

**A/N: **Hello everybody, I'm on a roll! Once again, this is to all my reviewers. (huggles)

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

Me: Everyone seemed to like your lap dance Yugi. I fact, they didn't think you had it in ya. You cheeky devil you. ;)

Yugi: (blushing) o.O

Me: I'm sooooo happy. :)

Everyone: o.O

Bakura: That can't be good.

Seto: You said it.

Me: (gives mean glares) Why can't you bee nice to me?

Seto: (shrugs) Don't know.

Me: That's it. (evil grin) You're all going to _The Pit of Doom_!

Malik: (scoffs) Like we care.

Seto: (sarcastic) Ooooooo…_The Pit of Doom_!

Marik: (sarcastic) Oh…Please! Please save us! Yeah right!

Seto: (scoffs) Please, give me a break.

Me: Heheheeee…(snaps fingers)

Everyone falls into hole under them.

Everyone: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Me: Mhahahahahahaha...…(thunder and lightening)

Tea: Help us!

Me: Oh...very well. I'll help some of you. (snaps fingers)

Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Tea, Serenity, Mai, Isizuh, Tristian, and Joey come out.

Bakura, Seto, Malik, and Marik: What about us!

Me: (smirks) You all…stay.

Seto: YOU WENNNNNNCHHHHH! (All fall into an infinite pit/hole of darkness)

Me: Mhahahahahaha.…(coughs) Well anyways, part 2 comin' your way!

**_WARNING:_** **Fluffy scene in this chappie! For those who can't handle it please…DO NOT READ IT! Thank you! ;)**

_Locked In W/ the YuGiOh Gang_

**Truth or Dare pt.2**

Yugi looked around. "Uhhh…Shelby-"

"Dare!" she shrieked causing everyone to fall down.

"Alright, umm…I dare you to go to the person you like. And…umm…tell when you started liking them, what do you like about them, and why."

Shelby blushed while sending a nasty glare at Yugi.

"Yugi! Your suppose to be the pure-hearted one!"

"Remember," whispered Nichelle. "He gave us lap dances, so he's not that pure anymore."

"Well Shelby," sang Marik getting ready for her. "We're all waiting." (Oh yeah, like she's would go to him. >:( )

Shelby slowly got up, she gulped then slowly walked. Everyone watched her intensely, as she approached. Marik grinned as she stopped in front of him. It lasted only a few seconds, when he hadn't realized she turned to…

"Kaiba!" shouted Serenity part heartbroken.

Marik was enraged when he saw this.

"This isn't right!" he shouted. "She stopped at-"

He fell to the ground unconscious, on the count of Isizuh, who had hit him upside the head. A few were surprised, including Kaiba; he had had a crush on Shelby since he first saw her. You could say that it was love at first sight, but he'd never expected her to like him back. He hid his blush, as she sat on her knees to look him in the eye. He tried act calm and cool, although inside his heart was thumping around like crazy.

"K-Kaiba," she stammered. "I-I know you might be surprised, but I-I've liked since the day w-we m-meet. A-And to tell you the truth, I like everything about you. I think you're a nice kind person, though you may never show it. Your smart, kind, you have a good heart and you care about your brother a lot."

Bakura and Malik started making barfing noises, until Tea and Nichelle hit them hard to quiet.

"I'm really fond of you…Seto Kaiba." she said finally.

All of the girls awed, while putting their hands on their hearts. Kaiba opened his mouth to say something, but was interrupted by the sound of crying. Everyone turned around the see Joey and Tristian crying in an embrace.

"That was…so beautiful," sniffed Tristian.

"You truly do l-love h-h-him," choked Joey.

As the idiots cried more everyone sweat dropped.

"Would you two knock it off!" shouted Tea as tears started to flow. "You're going…to get…me…started."

Bakura pulled the crying girl into a loving embrace. Isizuh sniffed and before she knew it, she was crying on Yami. Serenity, still heartbroken, cried into Ryou. As the "virus" spread Mai cried, as well as Marik, since Shelby chose Mr. Rich-and-Famous. The only people left, who were not affected nor had someone who was, were Seto, Shelby, Nichelle, and Yugi. They just stared at the others sweatdropping.

"_Why me?"_ thought Nichelle as she went to get tissue, and plenty of it.

"_Ohhhhhh…boy," _thought Yugi sighing.

"Okay guys," shouted Shelby. "Quiet the water works and let's get back to the game!"

Everyone began to simmer down as Nichelle passed around the box.

"Okay, umm…Nichelle-"

"Dare."

"I dare you to be Malik's girlfriend, until tomorrow."

Nichelle's eyes went bulging out of her head.

"WHAT!"

"Yeah," glees Malik skipping towards her. "I gotta girlfriend!"

"EWW! SHELBY, YOU TRAITOR! Marik, truth or dare!"

"Uhhh…dare?"

"I dare YOU to be Shelby's boyfriend, until tomorrow!"

"Yeah! My dreams come true!"

Shelby's mouth dropped. "Nichelle!"

"One good turn deserves another, sis."

"Why you-"

"Yeah," said Marik, before putting his arm around Shelby.

Kaiba felt like bashing him to death.

"So, whatcha wanna do?"

"This."

With that, Shelby gave him a punch right across his face, making Kaiba feel relived.

"Oooo…I think she likes me," said the swirl-eyed madman.

"Well since he can't go, I'll do it for him. Let's see who hasn't gone. Isizuh!"

"Truth."

"Okay, who do you have a crush on?"

Isizuh felt she cheeks burn. "Uhhhh…Y-Yami."

Almost everyone's mouth dropped, except for the girls. Oh yeah, they knew Isizuh was diggin' Yami right from the beginning. Malik and Marik shot up, deviously not happy.

"What!" shouted Marik. (How did he get up so fast! O.o)

"You…like…him?" asked a bewildered Malik pointing to the pharaoh. "Sister…you can do better!"

"Anyone…Anyone, but him. Even that one for Ra's sake!" cried Marik pointing to Tristian.

"HEY!" he yelled across the room.

Isizuh folded her hands and calmly closed her eyes. "My mind is made up. I can like whomever I want, whether you two like it or not."

"That's right, you go girl!" Mai cheered standing up. "We girls are independent! There is no man on earth, who can or will take us down. We'll do what we please, when we want to! We will stand tall and proud, facing anything that comes our way."

The American flag and the National Anthem magically appeared in background as Mai said her speech and posed at the end. Everyone sweatdropped and looked at her like she was crazy.

"Uhhh…thank you for sharing that Mai," said Nichelle.

"No prob hon," she answered sitting down.

"And I thought Tea was enough," whispered Serenity to Isizuh.

Isizuh cleared her throat, trying hard not to giggle. "Now then…Tristian, truth or dare?"

* * *

Me: What will Tristian pick? Stay tuned.

Yami: Are they ever gonna get out of there? (looking into pit)

Me: (raising eyebrow) Why do you care?

Yami: (holding up hands) No reason! O.oU

**A/N: **Sorry I had to stop there; I was getting a little tired. I promise I'll update the next chappie soon. But until then plz send lots of reviews. If I don't get least 5-10. **_EVERYONE'S GOING INTO THE "PIT OF DOOM"! MHAHAHAAHAHAAHAHA…._**

Everyone (not in the pit): (on bended knee) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yugi: Plz review! (teary puppy-eyed face)

Yami: Our lives are at stake!

Tea: Plz…PLZ REVIEW!

**2nd A/N: **Also, tell me (IF YOU WANT) who you want out of the pit. I have Seto Kaiba, Malik, Marik, and Bakura in the pit. Review me and tell me who you want out, then I'll lethim out.

Seto Kaiba, Malik, Marik, and Bakura: PLZ REVIEW! I WANNA GET OUT OF HERE!

Me: MHAHAHAHAHAAHAH…..O.o (cough) Later:)


	8. Last Truth or Dare

**A/N: **Hello everybody, I'm still on a roll! Once again, this is to all my reviewers. (huggles and COOKIES!)

**2ND A/N: THIS IS A VERY LONG CHAPTER! I DON'T WANT TO MAKE ANOTHER PART TO THE GAME, SO GRAB A HUGE SNACK AND PERPARE FOR THE WORST! **Well not really, **BUT PERPARE!**

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH!

Me: Hello everyone! Let's see what we've got here. (pulls out list) Hmm? Let's see…oh…poo! Kaiba you're free to go!

Seto: (gets out) Yes!

Me: And Bakura you're free to go.

Bakura: (gets out) Yay!

Me: Tristan you get put in!

Tristan: (put in) What!

Tristan: (in pit) Why me!

Me: Well that's it.

Malik and Marik: What about us!

Me: (smirks) You two…stay.

Psychos: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Mhahahahahaha.… (coughs) Here comes the LAST part of the game!

**_WARNING:_** **Fluffy scenes are comin'! For those who can't handle them please…DO NOT READ 'EM! Thank you! J**

_Locked In W/ the YuGiOh Gang_

**Truth or Dare pt.3**

"Truth," Tristan said proudly.

"Okay, why do you **insist **on having that hair-style?" asked Isizuh.

"Yeah," added Mai.

"Why **do **you keep it?" complained Marik, trying to put his arm around Shelby, who slapped him for doing so.

"Ugh…it's horrible," winced Serenity.

"It'll poke somebody's eye out one day. Wait and see," preached Nichelle.

"You tell 'em baby!" Malik said putting his arms around her, which ended up her elbowing and pushing him away.

"Man get a hair cut or something", said Joey.

"I don't know why I have it. Is it really that bad?"

"YES!" everyone said in union.

"Well…whatever, Tea truth or-"

"DARE!"

"I know your gonna kill me for this. I dare you to stay away from Bakura, until tomorrow morning."

Tear clouded her eyes. "WHAT! TRISTIAN"

"YES!" cheered Shelby, Joey, and Mai.

"H-How could you?"

She turned to her former 'lovebird' and reached out a hand.

"Muffin!"

Bakura, being him, thrust a hand out towards her.

"Lamb chop!"

Everyone stared at the sappy couple confused and bewildered, as Bakura pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Muffin?" stated Nichelle.

"Lamb chop?" commented Yugi.

"I know I didn't just hear that," said Kaiba.

"Oh no ya don't," said Tristan pulling Tea away for her 'muffin'.

"Tristan, let go! Muffin help!"

Bakura tried to grab her, but was being pulled back as well.

"Get off of me you insolent wench!" he hissed at Mai.

"Call me at again and see what happens," Mai grunted pulling him still.

"Call her da again and y'll meet my fist," Joey threatened shaking his fist.

After many minutes of struggling, shouting, and more struggling…it was Nichelle's time to act.

"COOL IT!" she yelled above the group.

Everyone stopped and looked at the speaker.

"Ya'll are being too loud. Tristan let Tea go. Mai let go of Bakura. Tea…Bakura stay away from each other, that's the dare. Bakura stop calling names, Joey calm down, Mai sit down, and Malik STOP MESSIN' AROUND!"

Everyone looked confused on how Malik came into the subject. That was until they saw him doing the cabbage pat. After a few moments, Malik turned to see a group of eyes staring at him disgusted.

"Uhh…um…yeah, you tell 'em!" he blushed changing the subject.

Everyone took a few seconds to recuperate, did as they were told, then proceeded.

"Mai, truth or dare?" Tea asked smoothing her hair.

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell us Nichelle's deepest darkest secret."

Everyone looked at Nichelle, who was blushing out of fury and embarrassment.

"Mai you wouldn't!" cried Nichelle.

"Uhhh…" Mai stammered.

"Wait…wait," glees Shelby getting out her camera. "I don't wanna miss this."

"Mai, if you tell…I'll-I'll-"

"She can sing really really well."

Everyone stared blankly at Mai then did an anime fall. As for Nichelle, she just stared at Mai. That was one of her secrets, but not her deepest one.

"Are you lying?" asked Tea.

"Nope," Mai simply stated. "It's true, she's been hidden it for so long. So I figured, why not bring it out."

Mai glanced at Nichelle and winked.

"_She's truly a great friend," _thought Nichelle, before winking back and mouthing a thank you.

"Okay, now that that's over," Mai exclaimed clasping her hands. "Serenity-"

"Truth."

"Alright, is it true that you like Ryou?"

Serenity stared at Mai for a moment then looked down. She was head over heels for Kaiba and only him. She never liked anyone else nor considered it. But if you thought about it, Ryou **was** closer to her age, cute, and kind to others. And that British accent was just unbelievably sexy, wait did she just say 'sexy'. Now she was blushing, she did like Ryou, she just never noticed it.

"Um…Serenity?" asked Yugi.

"Are you alright?" added Nichelle.

"Hello!" sang Malik. "Anybody home?"

Serenity sprung up smiling proudly, as she faced Mai directly in the eye. She was sure, she liked Ryou.

"Yes."

"NOOOOOO!" exclaimed Tristan to the ceiling.

Everyone ignored him, while turning to Ryou. Only to see him blushing and scratching his head.

"Well Ryou," said Joey. "What do ya say about dat?"

"I say," he stammered. "I say…I say that I'm quite flattered really. And to tell you the truth, I li-"

"OKAY, enough of that, let's finish the game!" Marik rudely interrupted.

Serenity gave him a mean glare, but went away as Shelby and Isizuh hit him, while cursing something like 'you friggin' retard' or 'you asshole'.

"Fine, we're almost done anyway…umm…Yami, Marik, Bakura truth or dare?"

The yamis stared at her.

"You can't do that!" commented Yami.

"On the contrary," stated Mai, while putting on glasses and grabbing a book from behind. (**A/N: **Where did those come from! O.o) "The rules state that you may ask any person he/she chooses."

"So," groaned Bakura.

"So if that person is only one person, you may ask." (**A/N: **What did I write! O.o?)

"What the hell does that mean?" shouted Marik.

"It means since your all yamis, she can ask you all."

"Damn it."

"What are you the game policy woman?" Bakura said through clenched teeth.

"As a matter o' fact I am," Mai smiled taking off her glasses.

"Alright, enough talk answer the friggin' question," shouted Shelby.

Marik said truth, while Bakura and Yami said dare.

"Majority wins," said Ryou.

"You ingrates, why didn't you pick truth?" said Marik enraged.

The two yamis shrugged making the protester anime fall.

"Okay, I dare you each to tell us, something embarrassing about yourselves."

Everyone quickly grabbed their cameras and tape recorders.

"_Oh this is gonna be good," _thought Kaiba.

"Come on you guys the tapes rolling," signaled Isizuh with her camera in hand.

The yamis sat still under the hotspot lights, sweating, blushing, and angry. (**A/N: **That was Marik and Bakura by the way…the angry part.)

"Hurry up, whose going first?" asked the impatient Shelby

"Marik!" shouted the traitorous yamis.

"What!"

"Majority wins," Nichelle innocently stated.

"Fine, I-I-I have raunchy dreams about Shel-"

"Okay!" interrupted tall dark-haired girl with a stress mark on her head. "Who's next?"

Bakura and Yami looked at each other.

"Evens and Odds?" asked Yami.

Bakura nodded. "I call evens." (**A/N:** Just a slight note: Evens and Odds are like Rock, Paper, Scissors. Only instead of showing rock, paper, or scissors; you show a number between 1 and 5. A person has to call out evens or odds. If the whole number comes out what the person says (even or odd) they win, and if not well…you get the point.)

They did the 1, 2, 3 deal; Yami had one finger and Bakura had four.

Yami chuckled. "It's odds."

Bakura responded with a growl, before turning to the group. "I-I-I have…I do yoga when Ryou's not home!"

Everyone burst into a fit of giggles.

"Bakura, I didn't know you were so cultural," snickered Tea. "It's kind of sexy."

"Alright enough laughing, before I send you all to the Shadow Realm!" blushed Bakura furiously.

"Oh relax," giggled Nichelle. "Besides you can't send anybody to the Shadow Realm, cause I still have your Millennium Ring."

"Damn it."

"Okay Yami, your turn."

"Yeah pharaoh!" shouted the two yamis.

Yami instantly stopped laughing and turned pale. "Uh…I…um…"

"Well?"

"I…I have visions…no wait…I-"

"What visions?" Yugi urged.

"Yeah pharaoh," barked Marik.

"No…I...that wasn't-"

"Oh no once you start it…ya gotta tell it," Tristan smiled

Yami growled then played with his fingers. "I have visions…of myself…wearing…"

Everyone leaned in closer.

"…Speedos." he mumbled.

As soon as the word 'Speedos' came out, everyone was on the floor. They laughed so hard tears streamed out their eyes. Joey, Tristan, Seto, Marik, and Bakura were pounding on the floor. The girls were holding their sides and the hitari's were all over the floor. Yami felt so embarrassed and ashamed.

"Yami," Isizuh breathed. "I never thought you felt that way."

"You dog," said the sisters.

"Oh…naughty," Mai purred.

"I'm never gonna look at you the same way again," Yugi said staring into abyss.

Yami just sulked…blushing. Eventually, they had calmed down, but still giggled a bit.

"Alright already," Yami yelled.

"T-The p-pervert is right," Bakura giggled. "Now it's payback. I won't be made a fool of alone."

"**WE** won't be made a fool of alone," Marik corrected. "Hitaris…true or dare?"

"WHAT!"

"You can't do that!" shouted Malik.

"Oh yes we can! Right Ms. Rulebook?" Marik glanced at Mai, who happily nodded.

"Oooo…Darks against Lights. Interesting," Kaiba chuckled.

"Truth," they all said.

"Each of you tell us something about the other!" the Darks shot back.

Yugi and Ryou looked at each other smiling.

"Malik sleeps in Barney pajamas," smiled Yugi.

"And has Barney underwear!" added Ryou.

Malik turned beat red. "How the hell do you to know!"

"Oh…so it's true?" Nichelle pushed.

Now Malik was mad. "Ryou keeps a picture of Serenity in his diary!"

Joey towered over a petrified Ryou. "What!"

Ryou put his hands up in defence. "I don't I swear! He's lying; he hasn't even seen my diary."

Joey calmed down, and then towered over Malik. "Don't go spreadin' stuff like dat got it!"

Malik nodded and Joey sat down.

Yugi looked at Ryou and mouthed a sorry. "Ryou…had a crush on Tea."

Now it was Ryou's turn to blush. "YUGI!"

"I'm sorry!"

"Hitari!" now Bakura was mad.

"It was only for a little while I swear."

"It better have been."

"Plus, I like Serenity now."

Serenity blushed. "Really Ryou?"

Ryou turned to the auburn haired girl and nodded, also blushing.

"Okay…okay…okay, enough love scenes! What about Yugi!" Shelby egged on.

"Yugi wears spandex!" Malik blurted.

Yugi turned blight red. "I DO NOT! Besides, how would **you** know, if I do, which I don't!"

Malik stayed quiet.

"Ha…he gotcha there," Yami laughed.

Ryou gave Yugi an apologetic, but mischievous look. He mouthed payback and Yugi's eyes went wide.

"Yugi likes Nichelle."

"RYOU!"

Everyone glanced at Nichelle, who was completely taken aback by this. Inside she was doin' a victory dance, outside she was as red as ketchup.

"Sis," Shelby whispered. "He likes you."

"Shut up," Nichelle grunted pushing her sister away.

She stared at Yugi for awhile then decided to take action. She slowly began to move when, something -or should I say **someone- **held her back.

"Let go Malik," she hissed through clenched teeth.

"Nope," he whispered back.

"Let go before I hit you!"

"Sorry babe, you can't go to Yugi. Your mine till tomorrow."

"You're disgusting! And I'm **not **yours! Now Let Go!"

Malik swung her in his arms, embracing her tightly. She was forced to look into his violet-blue eyes, which she had to admit were gorgeous. Somehow she felt her cheeks heat up as he stared…**lovingly** at her. She was so mesmerized by his eyes that she didn't notice their faces inching closer. Everyone gasped as the scene played before them. Yugi watched too, her slowly ripping inside. The gap was slowly closing, both feeling each others breath against their lips. Closer…closer…one centimeter away. They were really gonna kiss! Everyone leaned in excited, shocked, eager…waiting for contact. Nichelle's mind snapped back to reality. She turned her head just in the nick of time.

"Nice try, but its **never** gonna happen!"

Everyone anime fell excluding Nichelle, who pushed Malik off.

"You're hardly my type!" she scoffed.

Yugi felt a rush of relief, but was still a bit sad.

"Well if Mr. and Ms. Look-at-us-about-to-smooch-but-don't are done," Kaiba breathed getting up. "I'm ready to go to bed."

Everyone agreed. They divided the pillows and blankets among themselves, then split into groups all around the studio. Soon all ways quiet…all but one little wide awake soul.

* * *

Me: Mhahahahaha…Fooled YA! As if Nichelle would kiss Malik. (makes retching sounds) Who's still up? Stay tuned.

Malik: NOOOOOOOO!

Me: Mahahaha…

Seto: Thank you all for whoever voted my out of the pit. I luv you! (hear fainting noises)

Me: --U (mumbles) Oh brother!

Bakura: Thank you for whoever voted me out too. (winks) I luv you more and I won't send you to the Shadow Realm.

Me: (stress mark on head) That's a pretty nasty way to give a thank you!

Bakura: So.

Me: O.o I'm puttin' you back in.

Bakura: NO! I'll be good I swear!

Me: Thank you. ;D

Yami: Your not really falling for that Tomb robber are you?

Me: o.o Do you wanna get put in too?

Yami: (waving hands in air) No No No No!

Me: Then shut it!

Yami:(

Me: (kisses his cheek) Just stand their and look pretty. Oh wait you already are:)

Yami: (blushing) Plz Review!


	9. Mission

**A/N: **Hello everybody! Once again, this is to all my reviewers. (huggles and PIXIE STIXS!)

_Italic: thoughts_

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! WAHHHHH!

Me: Hello everyone! Let's get on with the fic!

Seto: Wait, your not gonna say anything!

Me: What is there **to** say?

Seto: I don't know…something!

Me: Well I don't fell like it.

Yami: Why?

Me: Would ya all shut up?

Everyone: o.O

Me: Thank you. Now shush up and let's start the chapter.

_Locked In W/ the YuGiOh Gang_

**Mission**

Everyone was tucked nice, cozy, and warm inside his or her blankets, all except one. A dark figure tiptoed all around the studio, careful not to awaken the others. All was quiet, nothing but the sound of snoring and the creaking floor. Flicking on a flashlight, it made its way into the main room. Then began searching and gathering various items from all around. Unannounced to it, another was watching closely. Gathering the items, the soul began to depart. Suddenly, a hand clasped its mouth.

"Mgh," shrieked a voice.

"Shh…Nichelle it's me," said a feminine voice.

The hand slowly left her mouth, as Nichelle quietly shot her light at the blonde haired woman.

"Mai?"

Mai shield her eyes. "Could ya lower the light a bit?"

"Oh sorry." Nichelle lowered it.

"What're you doin' up?"

Nichelle smiled mischievously as she held up her stash. "I'm gonna pull some pranks on the guys. Wanna help?"

Mai smirked. "Sure. Wait a minute…you were gonna prank **me**!"

Nichelle blushed. "Not really?"

Mai gave a hurt look, before glancing at the huge bag. "Whatcha got there?"

Looking inside the bag, she found: honey, chocolate syrup, cameras, gummy worms, gummy bugs, water, a bucket, cups, soda, etc…

"Whoa…great ammo. So when do we start?"

"Just as soon as I wake Shelby."

"Wait a minute." Mai stopped her. "You were gonna spare **her**, but not me!"

"Well, for one thing…**if** I had pulled the pranks Shelby would've automatically known it was me. Second, as much as I want to prank her, she's my own flesh and blood. I just can't do it…don't have the heart."

Mai shrugged. "Okay…let's get her."

Creeping inside every room, they found the elder sibling sound asleep. Mai and Nichelle tried not to giggle as she drooled.

"Hey Shelby," Nichelle whispered softly in her ear.

The girl stirred then rolled over.

"Shelby get up." Nichelle shook her.

Again no answer.

"Let me try," Mai whispered wetting her finger with saliva.

Nichelle struggled not to laugh as Mai stuck it in her ear. Immediately, Shelby shot up in a high pitching scream. Mai and Nichelle tackled her grasping her mouth to drown out the sound.

"Mmmmgh," Shelby angrily protested.

"Shh…or you'll ruin everything!" Nichelle hissed.

They got of the enraged female as she furiously began wiping her ear.

"What the friggin' hell did you do that for?" Shelby glared.

"Ya should've woken up like I told ya to. If you had done that, none of this would've happened." Nichelle snickered softly.

She glared at her former siblings then surprisingly at Mai.

"Why is **she **up?"

"She was watching me get the stuff. Besides, we could use the extra hand."

"Whatever." Shelby shrugged.

"Well that's not very nice!" Mai pouted.

"Enough talk! Let's do this." Nichelle started handing stuff out.

"Right, what's the plan?" Mai asked.

"Well split up and well you know…have fun. Oh and make sure you take pictures!"

"But who gets whom?" Shelby cocked her head to the side.

Mai stared at nothingness. "Let's see there are_…one…two…three…_twelve guys left so we each get four even. Now see…if I hadn't known, you guys would've been uneven."

Shelby through mocked glared, while Nichelle sweat dropped.

"Thank you Mai." Nichelle smiled.

"Yea thanks." Shelby stated monotone.

"But who gets whom?" Mai asked.

"Well…who do you want?" Nichelle asked.

Mai shrugged. "Bakura, Ryou, Joey, and Tea. What about you Shelby?"

"Marik, Seto, Serenity, and Tristan. Who do **you** want Nichelle?"

Nichelle bit her lip. "Yugi, Yami, Isizuh, and Malik."

The two girls tried disguising their giggles, failing sadly.

"What?"

"Why do you want Yugi little sister?"

Nichelle blushed. "Oh yeah, what about you? Why do you want Kaiba?"

Shelby stopped in mid-giggle and flushed. Mai continued giggling, while pointing at Shelby.

"Y-your face is so r-red."

"Oh and what about you and Joey? What's up with that?" Shelby shot back.

Mai's turn to blush. "Well…um…I…oh let's just go!"

They flicked on there flashlights grabbing their bags. They exchanged smirks and glances, while putting their hands on top of one another.

"Let's do this." Nichelle smiled as the two nodded.

"Break!" they whispered and set off to find their targets.

The mission: Prank!

* * *

Me: Mhahahahaha…What will Mai, Nichelle, and Shelby do? Stay tuned.

Everyone: O.O!

Seto: Did you know that you said their names in alphabetical order?

Me: O.o…..Oh be quiet.

Bakura: But you did.

Me: Shush!

Yami: Why?

Me: PIT OF DOOM! (puts Bakura, Kaiba, and Yami in pit)

Three boys: (in pit) NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Marik: Hahaha…the pharaoh got pitted!

Yami: At least I wasn't here **3 chapters** in a row!

Marik: O.o

BIP (boys in pit): HELP!

Me: Wanna save someone? You know what to do. Plz Review:)


	10. Night Of A Thousand Pranks pt1

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my beloved reviewers. (huggles and SNICKERS!) Another part one and two thing, but it's worth it! J

_Italic: thoughts (of course, just a little reminder)_

**Disclaimer: **I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! WAHHHHH!

Me: Hello everyone! Let's see… (pulls out list) I guess I'm letting all of you out of the pit.

BIP (boys in pit): YAY!

Me: And when I say 'all of you', I meant Yami, Seto, and Bakura.

Tristan, Malik, and Marik: O.o NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Yami, Seto, Bakura: We're back babe!

Me: (giggles; hugs Yami) Oh Yami, I'm so sorry for throwing in there. '_And because of what Mystery Girl wrote.'_

Yami: (hugs back) I forgive you.

Me: (kisses cheek) Thanx suga.

Yami: (blush)

Seto & Bakura: WHAT ABOUT US!

Me: Later, I'm hugging Yami.

Yami: (blushing redder) Begin chapter.

**_WARNING: _FLUFFY THOUGHTS, REPEAT, FLUFFY THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS! PLEASE DON'T READ THEM IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THEM! Thank You. :)**

_Locked In W/ the YuGiOh Gang_

**Night Of A Thousand Pranks pt. 1**

_**Nichelle's POV**_

She walked around various rooms, careful not to place the light on anyone's face. She searched and searched and searched, until she found her first target…Yugi. Slowly she approached the tri-colored haired boy, kneeling beside him. He was laying on the floor in a blanket cocoon. To her he was the most adorable little thing she had ever seen. She reached down and brushed a stray blonde lock from his face.

_He's so cute…I never felt this way towards anyone._

She stared in awe watching the rise and fall movement of his chest. Then began creasing his cheek lightly with her fingers.

_He's so soft and warm._

Unconsciously, she began to explore his face, until she reached his lips. Feeling her cheeks burn as she traced them.

_God he's adorable. I…could just…_

She didn't feel herself leaning down towards his lips. That is until Yugi stirred bring her back to reality. Backing away slightly, the young boy yawned, then rolled over. Nichelle grasped her hands close to her accelerating heart.

_That was close! I almost kissed him! I gotta be more careful. No matter how much I want to…I've gotta stick to the mission._

Pulling herself together, and got to work.

_Sorry Yugi. I know your cute and all, but I gotta do it._

She started off by putting shaving cream inside his hands. Then rubbed honey on neck. Taking out a marker, not permanent, she drew a long, curly mustache and an eye piece on his face, and maybe a tiny beard. Lastly she put gummy worms inside his "cocoon". Quickly snapping a picture of her "creation", she got up taking one more glance at the once-was beauty.

_Goodnight my sweet sticky prince._

Then set of to find her next victim.

_**Shelby's POV**_

Shelby was having a difficult time trying to figure out who to prank first. Finally she had decided…Marik! Oh, she was going to make him pay! She scurried to find the blonde madman. Spotting him she quickly went to his side. She smirked evilly at the snoring madman.

_Perfect. A way to make him pay for all the hell he put me through._

Not far, she spotted a pointy-like thing sticking up. Flashing her light on it, it turned out to be…Tristan's hair. She looked from one boy to the other. Slowly an evil grin crossed her lips.

_Oh…this is gonna be more fun than I thought._

Quickly, but gently she ran over Tristan. Grabbing a hold of his legs, she pulled him over to where Marik was. Fun time! She placed a rubber knife in Marik's hand, drenched with fake blood. She smothered the bloody concoction all over Tristan's body. She unzipped both their pants, while putting water on their - you get the idea. After placing lip stick on Marik's lips, she stamped puckered lips all over Tristan's face. Lastly, she snapped a picture of her masterpiece - snickering as she left.

_Two down…two more to go._

_**Mai's POV**_

_Hmmm…let's see…who shall I do first? Bakura!_

Mai ran over to the misshapen figure on the floor. Lucky for her Ryou was near him.

_Geez…they look so much alike. Even when they're sleeping. Well time for work._

Mai tried holding back a giggle as she put honey on Bakura's hands. She then placed Ryou carefully in his arms. Bakura, reflexively, hugged him tighly - probably thinking he was Tea - while murmuring something like 'your so soft and warm baby'. Seeing Bakura making a sticky contact with Ryou was too much. She put their hair pigtails and ponytails, while placing shaving cream in their pants. Quickly put Ryou's hand inside his Dark's pants pocket. Snapping a quick picture, Mai snickered off to find her other targets.

_Two down. Who wants to be next?_

Me: Who will they do next? Stay tuned!

Me: (Still hugging Yami) Mmmm…

Yami: (blushing) :)

Seto & Bakura: And well say it again. What about us!

Me: Oh. That's right. (runs to Seto; hugs him) I'm so sorry Seto! I put you in there twice already. Please forgive me!

Seto: Fine, I forgive you.

Me: (giggles) Thanx Seto. (kisses cheek) '_And because of what Mystery Girl wrote.'_

Seto: (blushing) O.O!

Bakura: A-hem!

Me: OoU Your not that important.

Bakura: O.O Don't Review Her!

Me: Excuse me? >:(

Bakura: O.o I-I-I mean, plz…plz review her.

Me: That's what I thought you said.


	11. Night Of A Thousand Pranks pt2

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my beloved reviewers. (huggles and KIT KATS!)

_Italic: thoughts (of course, just a little reminder)_

(…): interruptions by yours truly

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. (sigh) Oh well.

Me: Hello! On with the chapter.

Yami: Don't feel like talkin'?

Me: Na.

Yugi: Not even a tiny bit?

Me: Nope.

Joey: (feels forehead) Are ya sick?

Me: (giggles) No. (moves hand)

Seto: Someone call 911!

Me: Guys I'm-

Everyone: Shh… rest! On with the chapter!

Me: O.O! Didn't I just say that!

Tea: (rubs hand) Its okay, we're all here for you. 'Cause that's what friends…

Me: O.O The horror….THE HORROR!

**_WARNING: _AGAIN! FLUFFY THOUGHTS, REPEAT, FLUFFY THOUGHTS AND ACTIONS! PLEASE DON'T READ THEM IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE THEM! Thank You. :)**

_Locked In W/ the YuGiOh Gang_

**Night Of A Thousand Pranks pt. 2**

_**Nichelle's POV**_

Again, we find our mischievous little girl wondering around to find her next victim or victims. That is until she spotted the other spiky-haired boy.

_Yami._

She trotted over to Yugi's double dropping her supplies by him. She was about to work, but then spotted Isizuh from the corner of her eye. She looked at her for a moment, and then an evil smirk crossed her lips. A plan had popped inside her brilliant mind.

_Even better._

She dragged the lightly snoring girl over to Yami. She carefully pulled off Yami's shirt and threw it aside. She then unzipped his pants and unbuttoned Isizuh's shirt. After putting lipstick on Isizuh's lips, she stamped kiss smack marks on Yami's chest and face. She then placed Isizuh right on top of him. Looking back at what she had done. Isizuh was straddling Yami at the waist, from her POV.

_My. My. My…this is a very **suggestive** position. If I do say so myself…and I do._

Putting chocolate on their hands, she placed them around each other. (**A/N: **And when I say 'around each other' I mean…Isizuh's hands are on Yami's chest. And his are inside her shirt. Thank you. J) Before draping the blanket on them, she surrounded water balloons all over. Taking two pictures, one with and one without the blanket on the two, she hurried to find her **last** victim.

_Just you wait Malik._

She smirked.

_Your time will be here soon. I know torture! God that sounded stupid._

_**Shelby's POV**_

For Shelby her night was almost complete she just needed to do Serenity and Seto.

_Seto._

She sighed that name made her heart go flyin'. Ever since she told her secret the CEO crawled into all her thoughts. To her he was perfect…his baby-blue eyes, chocolate brown hair, soft peach skin. Man, how she wanted to touch him. And maybe kiss those luscious, plump, warm lips…

_Ahhhh…what am I thinking! And when did it just get hot up in here! Oh God! I gotta stay focused. Must stay focused…must say focused._

Completely lost in her thoughts, she didn't watch where she stepped and tripped. She can down with a loud THUD.

_OW! DAMMIT! WHO'S THE NUMBNUT THAT ALMOST-_

She cut herself off when she gazed at the "numbnut" she tripped over. It was none other than…

_Seto Kaiba! I tripped over Seto. Oh God, why me? Why NOW? Wait, I have to prank him anyway, so I guess that's okay. But still, why did I have meet him now. Oh well, better now than never._

Kaiba then began to stir under her feet. Quickly she crawled away from her "prince" sweating.

_Oh man…I hope he doesn't wake up!_

She could feel her heart race as he yawned and stretched. Lucky for her, he groaned lightly and went back to sleep. She let out a relieved sigh and crawled back over to him. Looking upon the face of her want-to-be lover, she observe

_**Mai's POV**_

Mai on the other hand, was trying not to bust a gut. She had just finished her "art" on Tea. She gelled her hair up in a spiky way. Blackened her eye with a dark purple substance. Made her nose and mouth like a clown. Sprinkled creepy crawlies all over her. And carefully put two huge water balloons inside her shirt. (**A/N: **O.O I am sooooo evil! J) The more Mai remembered what happened, the more trouble it was to stop laughing. Finally, she had reached her last victim…

_Joey._

Mai giggled at the messy blonde sprawled out on the floor, blanket intertwined around him. Mai sat down and began playing with his hair.

_It's so…soft. It's even softer than mine. Hmm…I wonder what type of shampoo he uses?_

She sat a little more gazing at his features…a heat sensation crept her cheeks.

_He looks so peaceful and innocent…_

Her sight turned to his lips…her cheeks burned as she edged forward.

_What's wrong with me? Am I about to… I'm going to…Why can't I stop myself?_

Before she knew it, she was three inches away from his lips.

_I'm actually gonna …Do I want to…Maybe I really want to._

Two inches.

_It seems wrong, but…_

One inch.

_I want to…kiss him._

Their lips were about to make contact when…

* * *

Me: Cliff Hanger! 

……………………….

Me: Just Kidding:)

Everyone: That's Not Funny! And besides…YOU'RE STILL SICK!

Me: o.O! But I'm not sick.

* * *

Joey reflexively rolled over, grabbing Mai taking her down with him. Now Mai was pissed and scared, but mostly pissed. 

_WHY THAT LITTLE-_

He started speaking incoherent things, and then said something that even shocked Mai.

"I…like you Mai…a lot."

Mai blushed as he hugged her tighter.

_He's only talking in his sleep. But…it seemed like…he was telling me. Right now._

After a few seconds, he let go and snuggled in his pillow. Mai stared at the boy lovingly.

_Joey. I like you a lot too. But that doesn't mean you're off the hook buddy._

An evil smirk played her lips, before setting off to work. A bit later, as she made her way back to the meeting place, she glimpsed one more look at Joey.

_Good night Joey. Don't hurt yourself._

She giggled.

_Not like it'll get you anywhere._

_**Nichelle's POV**_

FINALLY, justice will be served! Nichelle approached the blonde-haired menace evilly smirking.

_Now is the time to pay for your insolence.

* * *

_

**A/N: **Yeeeeeeeaaaaah! Listen…uhh...reviews or whomever is reading this…yeah, I'm gonna skip Joey, Serenity, and Malik's details on how they look. Why you may ask? To speed up the story process. 'Cause I **know** some of you are gettin' bored. Am I right? So yeah I'm gonna hurry up and end this chapter, so I can start the next one. Plus I promise to put on the next chapter how Joey, Serenity and Malik looked. 'Kay. So…um…back to the chappie…

* * *

The three "foxes" (**A/N: **I called them foxes cuz foxes they're cunning, beautiful, sly girls. Who can also baffle any boy and make them weak. Pretty cool huh?) meet back in another part of the studio, away for the "pranks". 

"So ladies…how'd the night go?" Mai asked happily.

"Very successful," Nichelle beamed.

"Yes, the best one I've ever had," Shelby exclaimed.

Mai looked at the elder sister arching an eyebrow. "That good huh?"

"See for yourself," she said proudly dropping the pictures.

Nichelle and Mai scrambled them up and stared. It didn't take long for them to laugh.

"Shelby!" Nichelle cried.

"What?"

"You **evil** child!"

"Oh my gosh," Mai snickered. "I'm glad I woke up. I didn't think you'd do **this** kind of stuff."

"Honey, looks can be deceiving. Anyways, enough about me," she said collecting her pictures. "What about you too?"

Mai smirked and threw down hers. The sister took one glance at 'em and were all over the floor.

"Mai…I-I can't believe you!" Nichelle breathed.

"You're the evil one!" Shelby added.

"Well I do have my ways," she grinned picking up her "tokens". "What about **you** Nichelle?"

Nichelle bit her lip, closed her eyes and threw down her hand. You know what happens…Shelby and Mai laughed so hard, Nichelle had to shush them.

"N-Nichelle, y-you are beyond evil," Mai giggled.

"And p-people say **you're** pure? HA! If they saw these, they'd have some to think about," Shelby stated guffawing.

"Okay…okay, so I'm not as "pure" as they say," Nichelle blushed while picking up her hand. "Big deal."

"Oh my God," Shelby sniffled. "That was rich."

"Yeah, way to go you guys," Mai panted.

"Okay," Nichelle yawned. "This has been fun and all, but now it's time for bed."

Mai and Shelby agreed also yawning. They curled onto their warm blankets and soft pillows. They each let out a sigh of comfort.

"G'night ladies," Mai yawned.

"Night," the sister said in union, before they all drifted off to a peaceful slumber.

**Early Next Morning**

All was peaceful and quiet. Everyone was all snug inside their blankets. Only the sounds of snoring could be heard throughout the studio. Yes, all had been peachy-keen, okie-dokey, fine and dandy. That is until….

THERE CAME A HIGH-PITCHED SCREAM!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Me: What was that! Stay tuned to find out! 

Joey: (rolls tray over) Okay…we got ya chicken soup, an ice pack, water, ginger ale…

Me: O.O

Yami: Abiou, did you get the thermometer?

Yugi: Yep. (holds it up)

Me: -.-U For the **last** and **final** time guys….I'M NOT SICK!

Everyone: O.O

Yugi: (puppy-eyed)

Me: Ohhh…(sighs and hugs Yugi) but thanx anyways for taking care of me. (kisses forehead)

Yugi: (blushing) :)

Boys: What about the rest of us!

Yugi: (blushing) Please Review! If you love me!

Boys: O.O

Yami: Yugi!

Yugi: -.-U

Me: Hmmm…well **I **love him. I may just have to review myself to prove that. (wink)


	12. A Job Well Done

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my beloved reviewers. Sorry it took so long, I started school on Monday and well…let's just say my teachers LUV to torture me to death with quizzes and test. AND IT'S ONLY THE FIRST WEEK OF SCHOOL! That's what happens when you're a junior. (huggles and O.O I'm runny out of candy! Maybe some Kool Aid!)

_Italic: thoughts (of course, just a little reminder)_

(…..): Slight interruptions by me:)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh! But I DO own Nichelle and Shelby. You take them from me…Consider.Your.Butt.Sued.

Everyone: O.O

Me: ;)

Yami: Do you think she means it?

Yugi: O.O Yes.

Yami: Okaaaay.

Me: You are **such** a cutie. (kisses Yugi's cheek)

Everyone: (gasp)

Yugi. (blushing) O.O

Me: Begin chapter!

**2ndA/N: **You might have to read Night Of A Thousand Pranks 1 and 2. Just in case you get confused or if you forgot what the "foxes" did. 'Cause I'm not gonna explain much of the stuff that they did do.

_Locked In W/ the YuGiOh Gang_

**A Job Well Done**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Serenity, unfortunately, was the first one to wake up. And I'll tell ya this much, it wasn't pretty. The first thing she saw was bugs (gummy bugs) all over her.

(**A/N: **Just a remainder it's still somewhat dark in the studio. So she thinks they're _real _bugs. Okay? Just had to point that out, just in case. I don't want anyone confused.)

As she sprang up brushed them over of her, she triggered a "trap" in which caused water balloons to fall on her head. Only the thing was…the balloons weren't filled with water…they were filled with sugar water! Sugar water balloons slashed all over Serenity making her scream more. Her scream rang throughout the studio, rudely awaking the other "pranked" people. Joey, miraculously, _heard_ his sister's cry…instantly woke up.

"Serenity?" he said but was stopped short by a small burning wet matter on his face. After shave. He too screamed his mind out, frantically wiping it away. Only to find that he had wiped more after shave on him. Screaming even more, he shot up popping a **huge** balloon that was over his head. Filled with syrup. It wasn't long before his scream mixed with Serenity's.

In another part of the room, Yami's part to be exact, the young pharaoh awoke by the "calling" of his best friend.

"Joey?" he groaned trying to sit up, but surprisingly couldn't. "What the-"

He stopped in mid-sentence when noticed that he was holding Isizuh. And on top of that, she was strangling him. But most of all…they were both half naked! And Yami did the only thing he could…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He screamed, while trying to let go off her, but couldn't because of a sticky something. (**A/N: **Hehehe…;) I'm bad.) In addition to his "fit", he woke up Isizuh.

"SHUT THE HELL-!" Isizuh stopped shouting enough to stare at the shirtless, hot, well toned pharaoh underneath her.

"_DAMN! He's hot!"_

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Yami!" she stuttered blushing crimson.

They were silent for about a good minute, until reality finally kicked in.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she scrabbled off of him, triggering the water balloon land mines. In the end, Yami and Isizuh's cries joined the Wheelers, while getting pulverized by the balloons.

Who woke up now you ask? Why it's none other than….Seto Kaiba.

The young CEO woke up frustrated and tired.

"Dammit!" he mumbled "Shut UP! Can't a rich guy get any-!

_SPLASH!_

Sadly, for some of you **wild** Kaiba fan girls, he was cut off by the huge bucket of ice cold water falling on his head. And he too screamed bloody murdered awaking - Marik.

"FOOLS! SHUT-!" he stopped in mid-holler as he saw Tristan condition and the "knife" in his hand.

He stared in horror switching looks from the "knife" to Tristan.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA!"

As Tristan began to stir, he froze petrified.

"_H-he st-still c-can't be a-alive!"_ he thought.

Tristan groaned at the sound of the off-key opera. (**A/N: **I.e.: the people screaming!)

"Keep it dow-," He stopped as he saw Marik and the "knife". "What the!" he studied himself then at Marik. Double checking at what he had just seen.

"Y-YOU…YOU…MURDER…YOU," he paused as he glanced down at his "fly" and looked back up disgusted. "WHAT THE HELL'S YOUR PROBLEM! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME!"

This ended waking up Yugi.

"Hey guys can ya keep it- AHHHHHH! It Burns," he yelled from the burning shaving cream on his cheeks. (**A/N: **There are some shaving creams that burn. And if not…bear with me 'kay!) "YAAAAMMMMIIII!"

He ran from room to room desperately trying to get to his Dark. And as soon as he got there…Yugi's eye bulged out of his head seeing Yami and Isizuh's current "condition". Yami having now noticed this stared at his stupefied, pale faced Light stared.

"Y-Yugi," he stammered in defense. "It's…it's not what it looks like!"

Poor Yugi. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Enter Malik.

"SHUT UP YOU FO-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Malik had stopped shouting on the count of seeing himself in a mirror, which was placed in front of him. He was wearing an itsy bitsy tinny weenie red and yellow - doll dress. That's right she was dressed as a woman. You could even tell he was a man anymore. Well not unless you -oh- you get the idea! His hair was in a ponytail, had make-up on, and white satin gloves.

Enter Tea.

Tea woke up on her on accord, facing the dreadful consequences.

"AHHHHHHHH! MY HAIR! AHHHHHHH! GET 'EM OFF…GET 'EM OFF!

_POP! POP!_

Remember the water balloons in her shirt:)

"AHHHHHHHHHH! COLD!"

Hehehe…Enter Ryou and Bakura.

Both woke up at the same time, at first they just stared…wordless, that is until they looked down to see Ryou's hands inside his Dark's pants. Both blushing from embarrassment and confusion they did the only thing they could…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they screamed and broke from each other or at least tried.

Remember the honey?

"EWWWWWWWWW…" they cried as the sticky sweetness expanded.

**With the foxes…**

The "foxes" were the first ones to hear the scream. They let out a snicker, but refused to get up.

"It seems everyone has found the "presents," Nichelle whispered to the other foxes.

Shelby sighed. "Music to my ears."

"I couldn't agree more," Mai added.

The three giggled, smirking as they went back to their peaceful slumber.

* * *

Me:This iswhere I'll stop.

Everyone, but Mai: You Mean Mad Woman! (evil glares)

Me: O.o Wait, you all don't scare me. Lay one finger on me and your all going into the _Pit of Doom!_

Everyone: O.O

Me: That's better. Please review! ;)


	13. What Happened!

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers. Sorry, I would have updated sooner, but well...ya know. Birthdays...mines coming up soon. VIRGOS ROCK! WOOOT! O.O (cough) (huggles and TWIX to you all!)

_Italic: thoughts (of course, just a little reminder)_

(…..): Slight interruptions by me:)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh! But I DO own Nichelle and Shelby.

Me: YAY! J

Everyone: O.o?

Me: Mmmm! Candy:)

Yugi: I want some!

Yami: NO! Oh Ra, NO!

Yugi: Gimme!

Everyone: DON'T!

Me: (runs from Yugi) Um….Begin chapter!

Yugi: Gimme Sugar!

Me: Oh boy. O.o

_Locked In W/ the YuGiOh Gang_

**What Happened!**

Ryou and his Dark ran into Kaiba's part of the room.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF RA IS-AHAHAHAHAHA!" Bakura was rolling on the floor at the sight of a dripping wet Kaiba.

As Ryou saw this he tried to hold back a laugh, having failed miserably.

Kaiba growled. "Don't you dare-," he stopped as he saw the laughing twosome, then laughed harder and louder on his own.

Bakura and Ryou stopped laughing and glared at the giggling CEO.

"What's so funny?" growled Bakura.

"You two that's what!" he breathed. "What the hell happened to you?"

Bakura growled as he forcefully took out the hair bands. Ryou blushed as he undid the pigtails.

"At least were not wet," Bakura snapped back.

Kaiba stopped laughing and glared at the Tomb robber. "Shut up."

Just then Yami, Isizuh, and a bewildered Yugi walk into the room. When Yami saw Kaiba, he instantly cracked up.

"WHAT PHAR-," Kaiba stopped, once again, as he stared at the threesome. He smirked. "Have a good night sleep, Yami?"

Ryou blushed redder and Bakura smirked too, both looking as Yami stopped guffawing and flushed along with Isizuh.

"Nothing happened!" he stated quickly.

"Really now? Then why do you have lipstick all over you?" Kaiba grinned wider.

The ex-pharaoh stood…lost and shocked - for once he was speechless.

"Ho ho ho," Bakura snickered. "The Terrible Twins aren't gonna like this."

"I told you nothing happened!" Yami said finding his voice.

"Sure and I suppose your hikari's not in a state of shock."

Yami glanced at Yugi, still traumatized, then back at Bakura.

"Listen Tomb-"

"YOU'RE DISGUSTING!" yelled a voice coming into the room.

Everyone knew who it was…Tristan. He stopped, eyes gazing from one friend to the next.

"What happened to you guys?"

Nobody answered; all they could do was stare in horror at Tristan's 'condition'.

"Tristan!" Yugi snapped out of his trance, running over to his 'injured' friend. "Are you alright? You need medical attention! WHO DID THIS TO YOU!"

"Whoa…whoa, first off I'm alright. This isn't real blood…its fake."

"Damn," whispered Bakura earning a hit from his Light.

"Second of all, it was Marik."

Guess who came into the room and right on cue.

"What did you do to him!" yelled Yami.

"Nothing phar-," Marik stopped abruptly as he looked as his former associates. "Isizuh…pharaoh! WHAT IS THIS!"

"Might Ra fool! Cover your shames!" he yelled in disgust covering Ryou's eyes and looking away.

Yami did the same to Yugi, Isizuh and Kaiba shut their eyes.

"Brother…Tristan!** Please**!" Isizuh begged annoyed and disgusted.

The two didn't realize that their flies were **still** open.

"Huh?" Tristan asked dumbfounded.

"XYZ."

"What in the name of Ra is 'XYZ'?" Marik shouted.

"'Xamine Your Zipper…Brother…dammit!" Isizuh snapped.

Both finally understanding zipped up their flies. After hearing the 'zip', everyone turned around and/or uncovered their eyes. Marik was about the say something when…

"AHHHH! BAKURA!"

Take a good guess. Who else would call Bakura other than Ryou?

Tea burst into the room. "BAKURA! HELP M-" she paused taking in her surroundings. "B-Bakura, Ryou, Y-Yami, Isizuh, Yugi, Kaiba, Tristan…Marik!"

_THUD!_

Tea fall down go _BOOM!_ Just kidding, she just fainted.

"Well, glad that's over," Kaiba said monotone.

"Tea!" Bakura ran over a picked up the 'tainted' beauty. (**A/N: **And I use that term wisely. 'Beauty' that is.)

Everyone snickered at the sight of Tea's new hairdo, not to mention her looks, and still wet shirt.

Bakura glared. "Shut up!"

"Awwww, Tomb robber **actually** has a soft spot," Yami chuckled.

"At least I have some dignity, unlike some people," he snapped back.

"Shut up," he hissed.

"Damn, what happened to her?" Tristan said calming down. "She must have had the opposite of beauty sleep."

"Tristan!" Yugi frowned trying to hold back a giggle.

"What!"

"If you're done," stated Kaiba. "Will someone explain to me WHAT THE HELL IS-"

Enter The Wheelers.

"Bugs…s-s-sugar water…balloons…EVERYWHERE!" Serenity going through one of those 'moments'.

"Shh, calm down Serenity," Joey rubbed her back as he led her into the room.

When they got there….

"Oh My God!" shrieked Serenity swiftly eyeing everyone, and then passed out.

"SERENITY!" Joey caught her in the nick of time, and then looked at his friends. "What happened to you guys?"

"I was harassed by a madman!" Tristan cried.

"YOU WERE WHAT!"

"ISIZUH! MARIK!"

Guess who?

Malik scurried into the room, without thinking. Everyone, well…almost everyone stared wide-eyed at Malik.

"WHAT THE DEVIL?" Bakura shouted covering Ryou's eyes and holding Tea.

"ABIOU DON'T LOOK!" Yami shielded Yugi's eyes.

"MALIK!" Marik and Isizuh said in union.

"GOD! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" Tristan added blocking his vision.

"RETARD!" Joey barked.

Malik shot around the room, looked at himself, (**A/N: **Forgetting that he was wearing a dress, furthermore looking like a girl. :)) let out a high-pitch scream, and fell down flat.

"Might Ra, what morning this has been," Yami sighed shaking his head.

"Shut up pharaoh," Marik jeered.

"**YOU** SHUT UP!"

"Everyone shut up!" Kaiba sneered taking command. "First off, somebody wake these guys up. Then get some water, soap, and towels so we can clean ourselves up.

"Well Kaiba, you've already provided yourself with water, all you need is soap," Yami smirked.

Everyone laughed as Kaiba gave him a cold glare.

"Don't start with me Yami," he seethed.

Once everyone had been stabilized, they set out to do their tasks.

* * *

Me: Cliff hanger. 

Yugi: Sugar!

Me: (runs from Yugi) YAMI! HELP!

Yami: I'm coming! (grabs Yugi) Abiou, stop this nonsense!

Yugi: (struggling) NO! I WANT SUGAR!

Yami: (pinches him) SLEEP!

Yugi: OW! What did you…do…to…me? (sleeps)

Everyone: -.-U (sighs)

Me: I'm glad that's over. Please review! ;)

Yugi: (mumbles in sleep) Sugar!

Everyone: O.O

Me: O-kay! Weird and scary! (looks at Yugi sleeping) But sooooo KAWAII! (snogs Yugi)

Yugi: Sugar!

Me: O.o (runs away)


	14. Who Did It!

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers. (huggles and Chocolate to you all!)

_Italic: thoughts (of course, just a little reminder)_

(…..): Slight interruptions by me:)

**Bold: **put enthusiasm into the word(s). Ya'll probably knew that. ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh! But I DO own Nichelle and Shelby.

Me: A few more days until my birthday! WOOT!

Seto: When is it?

Me: September 20th!

Tea: That's at least one or two weeks away.

Me: I know. -.-U

Yugi: (still sleeping)

Me: Aww…he's sooo KAWAII! (kisses Yugi)

Yugi: (mumbles) Sugar.

Me: O.O Yami keep him asleep, but not too long.

Yami: Got it!

BIP (Boys in Pit): What about us!

Me: On w/ the chapter! Oddles and oddles of laughs!

BIP (Boys in Pit): Hey don't ignore us!

Me:

RockinMuffin: Muhahahahaha...(dumps cold water on Yugi)

Yugi: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

RockMuffin: (gives Yugi several pixie stixs)

Yugi: SUGAR! (eats runs around wildly)

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Rockmiuffin! (**A/N: **Thanks 4 the idea gives candy and cookies) LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!

RockinMuffin: FEAR THE WRATH OF A SUGER HIGH YUGI! MUHAHAHAHAHA...(runs away)

Yugi: O.O Chase...LUVANIME4LIFE!

Me: O.O AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs from Yugi)

_Locked In W/ the YuGiOh Gang_

**Who Did It!**

Once everyone was awake and clean, (**A/N: **Hehehe…) they met back in the main part of the studio. As you can guess, everyone was pretty pissed and what better way to let loose your anger by: yelling, screaming, and blaming people for your misfortune.

"If I **ever** find out the person or **persons** who did this to me, I'll Break Them In Half!" shouted Kaiba.

Joey rolled his eyes. "Gee…that's a great idea Kaiba," he stated sarcastically. "So unless you know who did it, KEEP DA THREATS TO YASELF!"

"IT WAS PROBABLY YOU **WHEELER**! Other wise you wouldn't stop me!"

Everyone glared at the messy blonde. "JO-EY!"

"I didn't do it!" Joey cried defensively. "Why would I prank myself?"

"To eliminate yourself as a suspect!" Kaiba stated.

"Hold on you guys," Yugi said raising a hand. "Joey couldn't have done all this."

"Thanks Yug."

"Yeah," added Tristan. "On the count off he sleeps like a rock. Not even a stampede could wake up him up."

_WHAM!_

"That's enough helping Tristan," Joey growled.

"Does anyone besides me notice that Nichelle, Shelby, and Mai aren't here?" Yami said raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Yugi looking around.

"Come to think of it, our screaming would've woken them up by now," Marik input.

Ryou's mind clicked. "You don't suppose they-"

"They couldn't have!" Tristan interrupted.

"They wouldn't dare!" shouted Bakura clenching his fist.

Everyone glanced at one another, shortly becoming enraged.

"MAI…NICHELLE…SHELBY!" they screamed in union.

**In The "Foxes" Room**

The gangs call rang throughout the studio and the sound of footsteps were becoming close. Three "foxes" eyes sprang open as they leapt off their blankets.

"Uh-Oh," panicked Nichelle.

"You're so screwed!" Shelby whimpered.

"Oh no were not," Mai sang as she pulled out the gummy worms. "I'm not goin' down that easy! Neither are you two!"

She placed the "worms" all over themselves and snickered.

"Show time. Ready?"

The sisters nodded and prepared themselves.

"Okay," said Nichelle grinning. "3...2...1!"

**Back W/ The Gang**

"Nichelle, Mai, Shelby! Where are-"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Everyone stopped their hunt as they heard the cry of three muses. (**A/N: **Yes I know. Corny **yet again**. -.-U)

"What was that?" cried Tea.

"A werewolf," Marik stated.

"OH MY GOD!" Tea leapt into Bakura's arms.

"You are so gullible," Marik smirked.

Bakura gave him a warning growl, while everyone else rolled their eyes.

"It's Nichelle, Shelby, and Mai," Yugi sighed.

Malik and Marik gaped. "Shelby…Nichelle! Our beloved sweet peas! Their in trouble! We've gotta save them!"

"Pathetic," Isizuh groaned.

"I agree," added Yami.

Before anyone could spring into action, the "foxes" ran into the room, brushing off the "worms".

"Bugs…crawling-" Nichelle stopped in mid-sentence pretending to faint, (**A/N: **she was really good at, and Yugi caught her just before she fell.

"E-e-everywhere! They were everywhere-" Shelby "fainted" too, and Kaiba caught her.

Mai just "fainted" and was caught by Joey.

Everyone stood silently looking at them.

"Well," started Joey breaking the silence. "It wasn't them."

While everyone agreed with Joey, the "foxes" winked at one another. The sisters mouthed 'great plan' to Mai, which she mouthed back 'naturally'. (**A/N: **I made everyone so gullible and stupid didn't I? Well everyone except the Foxes!)

"So…who could have done it?" asked Isizuh.

"Anyone," said Malik.

"Thank you for that Malik," she stated sweatdropping.

Suddenly, out of nowhere….

_EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!_

Everyone huddled together.

"What was that?" Joey yelled.

* * *

Me: Oh NO! What WAS that? Until next chappie!

Yugi:(sing-songy) Oh luvanime...

Me: O.o AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs)

Yugi: MUHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA...

Me: AHHH! SOMEBODY HELP!

Mystery Girl: (seesme being chased by Yugi and grabshis wrists. Ties him up with duck tape and shoves a sock (clean, of course)in his mouth to prevent him from speaking) There! Saved ya from sugar boy here. (pointing to Yugi)

Yugi: O.O

Me: THANK YOU MYSTERY GIRL! (huggles, gives candy and cookies) For the idea and saving my hide)

Mystery Girl: (leaves with treaties)

Me: Well I'm otta here. (leaves)

**A/N: **Oh and before I go, **darkdreamerofmidnight: **I'm going to us something similar likeyour idea in the ending. I thinkit'dbe much more funnier at the end. Don't ya think? ;) Thanx 4 the idea.(gives cookies and candy)Peace.


	15. Author Note: Birthday and ASAP

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers. (huggles and Birthday Cake to you all!)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Me: My B-DAY PASSED! YAY!

Everyone: (brings out cake w/ lit candles) Happy Birthday to you...

Me: Awwww! Guys!

Everyone: Happy Birthday to you...

Me: (teary-eyed) Your 5 days late, but who cares!

Everyone: Happy Birthday dare Luvanime...Happy Birthday to you...

Me: (sniff) Thank You:)

Everyone: Make A Wish! Make A Wish!

Me: 'Kay! (thinks then blows out candles)

Everyone: YAY!

Me: (sniff) Aww…you guys are so SWEET! (kisses boys and hugs girls waves to BIP) And to my reviewers, I promise you I'll put another chapter(s) up ASAP! 'Kay! Until then...C ya:) (eats B-day cake) Mmmmmmmmmmmm... :)


	16. Is This The End!

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers. (huggles and Laffy Taffy to you all!)

_Italic: thoughts (of course, just a little reminder)_

(…..): Slight interruptions by me:)

**Bold: **put enthusiasm into the word(s). Ya'll probably knew that. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh! However, I DO own Nichelle and Shelby.

Me: Start chappie!

Everyone: That's it!

Me: Yeah!

Everyone: O.o?

Me: Hehehe…

_Locked In W/ the YuGiOh Gang_

**Is This The End!**

Everyone stood shaking in the semi-dark room, holding one another. Yugi holding Nichelle, Kaiba holdin' Shelby, Bakura holdin' Tea (**A/N: **Whoop-tie damn do), Ryou holdin' Serenity, Joey holdin' Mai, Mark holdin' Malik on the floor (**A/N: **I don't know…I just don't know. -.-U), Yami holdin' Isizuh and good ol' Tristan is on the floor (**A/N: **I'm bad!).

"AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" shrieked Serenity, scaring the bloody hell out of everyone.

"Serenity! Where are you! What's wrong?" called Joey.

"Somebody touched me!" she cried.

"WHAT!"

"Ummm…that would be me," Ryou blushed.

"Oh." Serenity calmed down. "Well it's okay than."

"You better not be gettin' frisky wit my sister Ryou!"

A loud smack rang throughout the studio. Or to put it short, Mai hit Joey.

"OW!"

"You JERK! Ryou would never do something like that!" exclaimed Mai. _"But **I** know who **would**."_

_TAP TAP TAP TAP…_

"I-I can't b-believe were g-gonna d-die!" wailed Tea.

"It's okay," Bakura cooed, holding her close. "I've died before, it's not so bad."

Right then, Shelby got pissed. "Okay…1) That's not helping anybody. 2) As I've recall it, you never died. You were sealed inside that ring. Am I correct?"

Silence.

"That's what I thought."

"I'm trying to go out in a positive attitude."

"Since when was **your** **attitude** positive!"

Silence.

"Ooooo…man she dogged you," Malik smirked.

"SHUT UP!"

"That's why I like her," Marik purred.

"Ewww, weirdo!"

_TAP TAP TAP TAP…_

"That's it!" yelled Tristan making everyone jump. "I'm not gonna wait here for my life to end. I'm goin' out there and see what's out there."

"ARE YOU INSANE!" shouted Yugi.

"Well somebody has to do it, so…I'll go."

Joey made a face. "Did you get that off a movie?"

Tristan tensed up for a minute. "N-NO! I'm going."

"Show off," mumbled the twins.

"Oh Tristan your so brave!" squealed Serenity.

All the girls ran over to him, each giving him a kiss. (**A/n: **ON THE **CHEEK**! **_NOT_** THE LIPS! DO YOU THINK I'M CRAZY AS TO LET THEM ALL, **ACTUALLY **KISS HIM ON THE **LIPS**! PUL-LEASE! O.o cough Sorry. V.vU) Then went back to their current 'men'.

Yami bolted up. "Tristan's right! I'm not going to stand around here and die!"

Yugi nodded. "Yeah let's go!"

"Yeah!" shouted Bakura, Kaiba, and Joey.

"Umm…Tally Hoe!" Ryou said out of excitement, causing everyone to look at him. "Sorry…just got excited," he blushed.

"Well you all can go," stated Malik. "**We **are staying here."

"The **only **reason you guys are going is to just get kisses!" said Marik.

"No it's not!" Yami protested.

"Alright, let's go!" Tristan rang out, leading the boys away.

_TAP TAP TAP TAP…_

The "pioneers", of course, didn't get very far. To be more exact, they took only one step, before turning scared back to there ladies, who were sweat dropping and not impressed. The insane twins, on the other hand, were laughing their asses off.

"What happened to **_'I'm not gonna wait here for my life to end. I'm goin' out there and see what's out there…'_** speech?" Mai quoted.

All the boys blushed, well not **all**.

"Uhh…we…um…er…we-," Kaiba started.

"Don't want to leave you girls-" Yami said.

"Alone and unprotected!" Joey blurt out.

"Yeah," they all said, though the girls were not convinced.

"Mmm…hmmm," Shelby said raising an eyebrow. "Sure, lame excuse."

The girls agreed.

"But you do!" Yami shouted.

"From them!" Bakura added pointing to the twins on the floor, who were happily picking each others noses. (**A/n: **O.O Ew. -.-U)

When the girls saw this, they cringed.

"I see your point," mumbled Nichelle.

I'm not gonna wait here for my life to end. I'm goin' out there and see what's there

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP……_

"I'm Too Rich To Die!" shouted Kaiba.

Everyone stared at the CEO.

"What? Guy's gotta make a livin'."

"Amen to that," said the twins.

"_Oh brother," _thought Shelby.

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP…

* * *

_

Me: I'll stop there. (sigh) Well I've got some good news and some bad news.

Everyone: Okay.

Me: (sigh) The bad news is (sniff) the fic.'s almost over. (sniff)

Everyone: (gasps)

Yami: How many more chapters do we have left?

Me: (sniff) Two more, plus the thank you shout outs. WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: YAY! (starts partyin')

Me: -.- WAIT A MINUTE!

Everyone: (stops) O.o

Me: I didn't tell you the good news. The good news is…I'm makin' a sequel:)

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Plz Review:)


	17. Confessions

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers. (huggles and Laffy Taffy to you all!)

_Italic: thoughts (of course, just a little reminder)_

(…..): Slight interruptions by me :)

**Bold: **put enthusiasm into the word(s). Ya'll probably knew that. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh! But I DO own Nichelle and Shelby.

_Silence_

Everyone: Aren't you-

Me: Shhhhhhhhh…I'm living my finally moments of these fic.

Everyone: O.o?

Me: Begin…chapter.

**_WARNING_: FLUFF ALERT! LOTS and LOTS O' FLUFF! IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE IT…YOU GET THE IDEA! Thank You :)**

_Locked In W/ the YuGiOh Gang_

**Confessions**

The tapping soon became louder as the gang braced themselves and each other for the end.

"Well," started Joey. "If anybody has any last words, speak now or forever hold your peace. Literally."

Everyone was silent, until…

"I love you Yami!" Isizuh blurted out.

"Isizuh?" Yami blushed.

Isizuh blushed from embarrassment forgetting that Yami was holding her.

"I…uhh…"

Yami chuckled and held her tighter.

"It's all right," he said huskily sending shivers down her spine.

"GET AWAY FROM OUR SISTER PHARAOH!" yelled the twisted twins.

"SHUT UP!" Isizuh growled shutting the two up.

Everyone watched as she looked at her crimson-eyes love.

"I love you so much…Yami. I don't care…if you don't love me back. I just wanted to tell you that, before,-" she cut herself off and buried her face in his chest.

Yami just stared at her, stunned at she just announced her love for him. He rubbed her back and whispered soft nothings in her ear. That seemed to calm her down.

Joey, on the other hand, did the unthinkable, while everyone was watching Yami and Isizuh. He held Mai closer and without warning kissed her straight on the lips. Soon, everyone's attention turned to the scene. Mouth's dropped as it played. Mai was shocked than any other person in the room. When the kiss ended, both were out of breath and Mai's eyes were still wide.

"I just wanted to kiss you, Mai…before…we die," Joey explained.

Mai was too overwhelmed to speak, so instead, she let her heart do the talking. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back, leaving Joey shocked.

"I've been wanting to do that for ages," Mai whispered ending the kiss. "If we survive-"

She couldn't finish her sentence as Joey held her closer, never wanting to let go. Some 'awed', some gagged, and the rest were silent. Of course, you all know that there has to be at least **one** **person **to ruina perfectmoment. Or in this case **two**. Malik and Marik were bawling on the floor.

"Oh Barney," cried Malik.

"We Salute You!" wailed Marik.

The room was silent, as the group looked upon the twisted twins on the floor. Each one trying to figure out where the subject of Barney came from.

"This is getting too weird," mumbled Nichelle.

Kaiba glanced at the beauty in his arms. It was time to confess, it was either right now or never.

"Shelby," he started as she then looked at him fully. "About what you said - about you being fond of me."

Shelby blushed remembering her confession during Truth or Dare.

"Oh t-t-that," she stuttered looking away. "Listen…Kaiba…I-If you don't-"

"I feel the same," he interrupted. "I felt the same ever since I set eyes on you. I, too, am fond of you."

"Kaiba."

Shelby jumped up and kissed Kaiba dead on the lips. Their was more crying, from Marik, and more awes.

Ending the kissed, Kaiba whispered for her to call him Seto, which she happily obliged.

Bakura and Tea weren't paying attention any more. They were sucking on each others face. And unfortunately, Yami was the first to notice.

"EW!"

Bakura stopped is shindig with Tea glaring at Yami. "Quiet pharaoh!"

"Your making us sick Tomb robber! We'll all be dead, before this thing comes and kills us!"

"Shut Up!"

"Why Don't You!"

"Stop!" cried Serenity. "I don't want to die!"

She sobbed into Ryou's chest, who kissed her forehead and rubbed her back.

"See! Ya went an' scared my sister!" yelled Joey.

"It's okay Serenity, calm down," whispered Ryou.

"Oh Ryou!" she buried her face deeper.

"I'm sorry Serenity," Yami stated.

"Me too," said Bakura.

Everyone was silent of a minute, until Shelby looked at her younger sibling. Smirking, she got an idea.

"Hey Nichelle, since were all confessing, don't you think it's time for you to confess something to a certain someone?"

Nichelle blushed. "Shut up!"

"Confess what? To who?" asked Tea.

"Nothing, don't listen to her!"

"Ooooo…what is it? What is it? Is she hiding her love for me?" Malik smirked.

"NO!" shouted Nichelle.

Shelby grinned. "Nichelle, if you won't tell…I will."

"You'd better not!"

"Tell what?" asked Yugi.

"N-nothing."

"Oooo…do tell. Do tell indeed," smirked Marik.

"Be quiet."

"Nichelle, don't you think he needs to know, before-," Shelby started.

"No!" she interrupted. "It's better if he doesn't!"

"He who?" asked Tristan.

"Yugi."

"SHELBY!"

Yugi faced the girl in his arms. "Nichelle?"

Nichelle looked away, too embarrassed to look at the amethyst-eyed boy.

"She likes you Yugi…a lot."

Nichelle glared at her elder sibling. "SHELBY!"

There were gasps and awes and crying…Malik. Yugi couldn't believe it. She liked him!

"N-Nichelle, is that true?" he whispered.

She muttered something incoherent under her breath.

"WHAT!" Kaiba yelled annoyingly.

"YES!" she flinched at her tone of voice.

She slowly turned to the spiky-haired boy straight on. Her cheeks were on fire and felt her mouth become dry.

"Yugi," she breathed. "I-I like you…a lot. The reason I didn't tell you was because…I was afraid that you'll think I'm weird or something."

Yugi stared at the girl for about a second, then smiled. He lifted her chin to see her pretty hazel-brown eyes. He leaned forward and caught her lips in his. This stunned everybody, especially Nichelle. He through her off completely! The kissed was gently yet passionate, when it ended she was left breathless and confused.

"I like you too," he whispered, then pulled her in a warm, loving embrace.

At first, Nichelle didn't react, but then she came to her senses and hugged him back. Everyone seemed to have had their moments with the ones they secretly loved and loved. Neither of them wanted it to end, until…

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP……_

Everyone braced themselves once again as the steps got closer and louder.

"Dis' is it!" shouted Joey.

"Good bye cruel, cruel world! And Tea," Bakura groaned.

"Good bye honey buns!"

Everyone stared.

"Honey Buns!"

"What!"

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP……_

"Good bye Yugi."

"Good bye Nichelle."

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP……_

"Good bye…Seto."

"Farewell Shelby."

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP……_

"Bye Ryou."

"Au revoir Serenity."

"What's with all the fanciness?" said Malik.

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP……_

"Good bye Shelby…Good bye Nichelle. Our dearest !"

"Bye weirdos."

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP……_

"So long my pharaoh."

"Good bye Isizuh."

"Bye everybody."

"Bye Tristan."

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP……_

"Bye Joseph."

"Good bye Mai."

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP……_

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Me: I'll stop there.

Everyone: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Me: Muhahahahahaha…Plz Review


	18. We're Free!

**A/N: **Hello everyone! Once again, thank you all my wonderful reviewers. (huggles and Warheads to you all!)

_Italic: thoughts (of course, just a little reminder)_

(…..): Slight interruptions by me:)

**Bold: **put enthusiasm into the word(s). Ya'll probably knew that. :)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh! But I DO own Nichelle and Shelby.

Me: (sniff) WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Everyone: O.o? What's wrong luvanime?

Me: This is the last chappie! WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Yami: Awwww…don't cry. (hugs)

Me: (sniff) Thanks Yami! (hugs back)

Tea: GROUP HUG!

Everyone: NO!

(Tea grabs everyone into a group hug)

Everyone, but Tea and BIP(boys in pit): Choking…not…breathing!

Tea: (lets go) Sorry. :)

Me: Since this is the last chappie, I'm gonna let you guys go. (snaps fingers)

(The _Pit of Doom_ is gone and Tristan, Malik, and Marik are free)

Tristan: Free at last! FREE AT LAST!

Twins: WE'RE BACK BABE!

Everyone: O.O?

BOOP (Boys out of Pit): What!

Me: O…kaaaaay, begin the last chapter!

Everyone: YAY!

_Locked In W/ the YuGiOh Gang_

**We're Free!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP……_

"Kids? Hello? Are yous youngsters in here?" said an elderly voice.

Everyone shut up a figure came into the room.

"Oh, there ya are. Are you folks okay?"

"It's the janitor," exclaimed Shelby.

"Hey Mr. Smith ya found us!" added Nichelle.

"What a rip-off," mumbled Bakura, which he got a slap from Tea afterwards.

Everyone seemed to settle down.

"Sorry about that kids, I forgot you were here. I locked the doors without thinking," he stated wiping his forehead. "I accidentally took Nichelle's key."

"So that's what happened to it," she gasped.

He nodded his head. "At the time, I just figured you had left. So I took it and…well…you know the rest."

There was a moment of silence, before he spoke again.

"Anyways, are you folks o-," he stopped as he glanced at the mess of chip bags, wrappers, and such on the floor along with the blankets and pillows.

He let out a soft chuckle, before continuing.

"I see you youngsters found my secret stash."

Everyone looked around the studio, noticing their mess.

"Oh we're so sorry Mr. Smith. We'll all pitch in and replace everything we used," said Nichelle apologetically. "Right guys?"

Everyone agreed, equally feeling the guilt.

"Oh, it's alright. I'm just glad you youngsters are okay. But let's keep this our little secret," he added with a wink.

"Your secrets safe with us Mr. Smith." Nichelle replied winking back.

"Great, now let's get you guys otta here."

After helping him clean up their mess, they followed him outside into the warm sun and fresh air. Tristan punched the sky with his fists yelling:

"Free at last…Free At Last…FREE AT-"

But was stopped short by a certain "messy-haired" blonde, who struck his head.

"Will ya shut up already?"

"Good thing Wheeler did it 'cause I wouldn't have been nice," stated the young CEO.

Ignoring the commotion, Nichelle and Yugi stole glances at each other. Realizing they did it at the same time, they looked away blushing.

"So…um," Nichelle stuttered playing with her hair. "That was some night we had, huh guys?"

Almost instantly, it hit the entire gang as they replayed last night and the moments before.

"We really didn't mean all that stuff. Did we?"

Silence.

"Yeah," Yugi blurted. "We were just caught up in the moment. Right?"

Silence again.

"Well I don't know about **you two**," Shelby started. "But I…was serious."

She glanced at Kaiba blushing. Kaiba saw this and smiled. He wrapped his arms around the older sibling.

"As was I."

"Me too," Yami added, while hugging Isizuh close.

"PHARAOH!" the twins growled.

"Us too," Ryou and Serenity stated holding hands.

"It was…cool," Tristan said shrugging.

"Couldn't have had it any other way," Joey exclaimed kissing Mai's cheek.

"Yeah whatever," grumbled the twins.

All eyes went to Yugi and Nichelle.

"Come on you guys," Shelby taunted. "You know, just as well as us that you guys meant it too."

Hazel-brown met amethyst.

Both smiled.

"I guess your right." Nichelle smiled and took Yugi's hand in hers.

Yugi blushed, but held her hand in return. "Yeah," he stated. "I have no regrets."

While everyone was enjoying their "warm and tender" moment, a soft ring filled the air. Attention turned to the CEO as he pulled out his cell phone.

Kaiba opened it. "Kaiba, what?"

Everyone anime fell then glared angrily at Kaiba.

"You mean you had **that** all this time and didn't think **once **about calling somebody for help!" Shelby stated through clenched teeth with fists to match.

Kaiba hung up his phone, blushing. "I…uhhh…I forgot."

Anime falls.

"And he says **I'm** stupid!" yelled Joey.

"I agree with you," Mai added, which everyone seemed to partake.

"Baka," Yami muttered.

Shelby ran a hand through her brown hair. "Call us a ride right now. 'Cause holding the urge to kick your ass from here to your company."

Kaiba obediently called for his limo.

(**A/N: **This was how it was supposed to end, but somebody gave me an idea. As I've stated at the top. So here goes…)

As they waited for the limousine to arrive, everyone stood still and quiet. That is until giggles from a certain "blonde female" broke the silence. All eyes turned to the giggle fit teen confused. Soon the effect went to Shelby, then Nichelle. All three "foxes" were laughing their heads off.

"Did we miss something?" asked Joey.

"Are you guys okay?" added Yugi.

Shelby was the first to speak. "You guys look so stupid!"

"What do you mean 'stupid'?" Bakura enraged.

"We tricked-" Mai slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Shelby, you moron!" she hissed.

Everyone glared at the three.

"You guys pranked us!" they shouted at the "foxes".

"Would you believe us if we said no?" Mai asked meekly.

More deathly glares.

"Oh look here's our ride ba-bye!" the "foxes" dashed towards the limo. (**A/N:** Of course they lied.)

"GET BACK HERE!" the "Pissed Off" group chased the screeching "foxes" all around the studio.

As soon as the group was satisfied with their pay back, the limos came. Exhausted, they got in, and quietly drove all the way home. Waiting for them all were hot baths, soft beds, new clothes, **lots** work, and **long **explanations for certain parent(s).

_**The End**_

Me: Well my faithful readers and reviews this is where my fic. concludes.

Everyone: Awwwwww.

Me: I'll have all my thank yous and shout outs in my last Author Note. Oh and if you like this, check out the sequel!

Everyone: SEQEUL!

Me: Uh…huh.

Everyone: You're making a sequel?

Me: Actually, I already started it and post some chapters on it. It's updated already.

Everyone: WHAT!

Me: Well…v.vU…I started making it while doing this one.

Everyone: O.O!

Me: It's not really a "sequel", it's "sort of a sequel" on what happens a little after this event. And it'll answer questions like: Why were you guys in a studio, in the first place?

Everyone: O.o? Yeah. Why were we?

Me: J You'll find out soon enough. Hee…hee…hee.

Everyone: o.o

Me: Good-bye, my readers and reviewers. See ya in the "sort of" sequel.


	19. Final Author's Note

**Final Author's Note**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Me: Hello everyone! I would like to say thank you, though I should've done this earlier, but anyways...

Everyone: THANKS FOR REVIEWING...

Me: MY FIC.!

Everyone: HUGGLES AND TREATS TO ALL WHO REVIEWED!

Me: (teary-eyed) I couldn't have done this w/out all of your support. (sniff) Thank you times infinity! (turns to YGO cast) Also, I really couldn't have done it w/out you guys too. Thank you all. I'm going to work with you all, till the end. (sniff) I love you all! (cries)

Everyone: Awwwwwwww...

Tea: GROUP HUG!

Everyone, but Tea: O.o

Me: (sniff) Let's do it, just this once. (everyone hugs)

Everyone: (waves) BYE!

Me: (sniff) Check out the sort of sequel..._Lovers Crossed._ Also, I got more fics and oneshots comin' so, reveiw my fics. (waves)


End file.
